


A Chance Well Taken

by MyrJuhl



Category: Breaking and Entering (2006), British Actor RPF, Shallow Grave (1994)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude, a promising architect, finds it difficult to connect emotionally with people after his marriage failed. Then he meets someone from the lowest parts of society and the outcome of that meeting is quite unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. No claim was made through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.
> 
>  **SPOILERS?** Oh yes... All over the place and in every nook and cranny as well. No way to escape knowing the dramatic climatic end nor the plot of the movies mentioned in this story.
> 
> Ewan's character is Alex Law, a journalist in 'Shallow Grave' from 1994. Alex speaks traditional Scottish in this story, so brace yourself.  
> The musical part of Alex’s background is borrowed from "Doggin’ Around", also from 1994.  
> Jude played the architect Will in 'Breaking and Entering', from 2006. I'm just borrowing the set and parts of the story for his character.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

It was one of those evenings in autumn that called for a cosy staying at home with a nice cuppa in front of the telly. However, not everyone was that lucky that they even had a home to stay cosy at.

A car approached an office building close by, and Alex tried to blend better in with the wall. A cone of light panelled over him as the car passed by, and Alex shrunk some more. He didn’t want to be seen, and god, he didn’t want the man in the building to know he was being watched. It was getting significantly colder at night and tonight was going to be tough to get through. Checking out the other buildings in the alley, Alex had to take care of himself. He was never safe from the other people hanging around in this area of King’s Cross. The chances of being mugged were always high. Sticking his hands under his armpits, Alex could see his own misty cold exhale.

“I'm sae feckin’ cold. Sae cold. Micht as weel stain in th' bludy fridge," he chanted quietly, balling his cold fists into his sleeves.

A bloke appeared out of nowhere from the cellars across from the office that Alex was watching. He barely cast Alex a glance, but then Alex was not trying to seek any eye contact. That would usually be a mistake and could lead to Alex ending up in the emergency room. Once was enough and Alex did his best to avoid confrontations. Moments later, a girl appeared straightening her clothes.

“What you’re looking at?” she sneered. Alex didn’t answer and quickly looked away, hoping she’d just leave it at that and sod off. Nervously, he gave the office his full concentration, but the bloke inside didn’t seem to have heard them. He was engrossed in his work as usual. When Alex looked back down the alley, the whore and her john were gone.

Alex’s body was shivering with nerves and with the chill. He hated this and why he kept lurking around the place. He was repulsed by himself that he couldn’t let the story go, even if he’d stopped working on it when it dragged him into the gutter. So why did he keep coming back here? The chances the bloke would ever listen to him in the state he was in nowadays were futile. Detachment would have been better, since he was falling so low from his starting point anyway now that it was close to masochism.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Standing outside the office, Jude punched in the security code and waited for a few moments to make sure the alarm didn’t go off. Sighing, he stepped away from the building. Another lonely night where he’d stretched his working hours to the latest before he'd turn too pathetic even to himself. He had considered to sleep in the bed upstairs in the office tonight, but ultimately decided to go home. After the divorce from Liv a year ago, Jude hadn’t had much happiness in his life. He missed family life, but Liv had estranged herself and their daughter from him and it seemed there had been no other way but go separately.

Jude had had an affair. Yeah, and it hadn’t made him happier or more satisfied. Yet in his loneliness at the time, it’d felt good to be attracted to someone else. The heartache that came from that, brought on the final push leading to the divorce. 

Then Jude had tried to hook up with a guy he'd been introduced to in a previous job contract but although he enjoyed the diversity at the time, the man wasn't really what Jude was looking for. After that, he'd slept with other people. However, the meaningless sex just made him aware of how empty his life was. He'd started to think that maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe he was the one failing to connect and commit to a relationship. Then all he had to do was think about the family he no longer had, and the pain those thoughts caused grounded him in his insecurity. No - he did know how to connect to another person and he missed that feeling so very much.

Activating the car lock, Jude grabbed the door handle when a motion caught his eye. Turning his head quickly to estimate if he was in any danger, he saw a person huddled close by the wall. “Hi,” he said with a mixture of relief and apprehension, hoping there wasn’t a group of teens nearby trying to rob the office. The last time had been quite costly when all the computers were robbed during a break in. That happened twice shortly after his office had moved into this fantastic building at King’s Cross. He lost so much work kept on those computers but the incident taught him to keep a backup of everything.

“Aw reit,” a soft shivering voice greeted him back. 

Jude frowned. “Are you cold?”

The guy seemed shocked at being asked and his response was a jerking nod of his head; his arms were tightly wound around his upper body, and he was visibly shivering in his tight blue jeans. Jude rubbed the tip of his nose for a few moments, but he’d already made the decision before he asked. Locking the car again, he took a small step towards the guy who inadvertently copied Jude and took a step back.

“I could make you a cup of coffee, if you’d like. I’m actually in no hurry to get home yet.” The more Jude thought about it, the more he was keen to convince this stranger to spend some time with him.

“Huh,” the man said and looked away. “Aw reit,” he then replied. “Coffee woods be great, cheers.”

Jude smiled. “Scottish?” 

“Och aye,” the man said and sniffed noisily looking very uncomfortable. 

Jude punched the code to the alarm and noticed the Scot’s wary body language when it was his turn to enter the building. “I might even have some soup I could heat up.”

“Aw reit,” the stranger said again, but Jude detected a slight expectation in his voice. The soup was definitely welcome. After all, it was a cold night and the man wasn’t wearing a warm jacket.

“Don't you have a jacket?” Jude couldn’t help asking him. 

The man shrugged as he stepped into the hallway. “Someain nicked it from me when Ah was asleep four nichts ago.”

“Drunk?”

“Nae,” the man said. “Drinkin' is dangerous when ye sleep in th' cold.”

“Smart thinking," Jude said impressed the guy was aware of it. He didn't know many homeless people, but the stereo type was always a drunk, dirty smelly bloke of an indistinct age. “Help yourself to a chair. Soup’ll be ready in a tick.” He pointed at the round dinner table in the corner next to the tea kitchen. Then he went and prepared two bowls of soup in the microwave oven. After a couple of minutes of silence between the two men, he stopped the oven and took out the bowls. Then he carried them along with spoons over to his guest and put one down in front of him and the other for himself across from the bloke. Sitting down, he began stirring slowly whilst looking across the table. 

In the lights above the table, it was easier to see the man’s features. Automatically, Jude checked out the bloke. Slender built yet drop dead if you were into redheads, male-model gorgeous if the bloke put on a few pounds. Jude looked away again. He’d only needed a second to establish all of that. He was definitely into this bloke’s shoulder length hair. The Scot had gathered it in a ponytail that matched the golden beard on his cheeks and chin. And the few times Jude made eye contact so far, the colour of his eyes were a stormy sea green. Or maybe grey. It sure was an unusual colour to determine. 

_Gorgeous_ , was the word Jude was really thinking. “I’m Jude Law by the way,” he said and pointed superfluously at himself.

“Och...” the man hesitated. Then he shrugged and softly returned the favour, “Alex. Alex... Law.”

“Really?” Jude couldn’t help laugh at the coincidence. The Scot nodded with a small smile. “Hi Alex. Somehow I doubt we’re related.” 

Alex just licked his dry lips. “Dae ye wark here?” he asked, as his eyes darted around the big office room.

“Yeah. I own it, actually.”

“Flashy office. Shite neighboorhuid, like,” Alex said, smirking, as his hand went to stroke over his beard.

Jude grinned back and nodded. “Yeah, I know. We were robbed twice within twelve months. Set us back drastically, so we had to work faster to meet our dead line.”

“Weren’t yer client understandin' abit th' robbery?” Alex asked, stuffing soup into his mouth not seeming to be bothered about burning his tongue.

“Didn’t make much of a difference. They had a deadline, too, and so on all the way up until we could present the final product.”

“Och, aye,” Alex said but had clearly lost interest.

“Getting warmer? Just chill out,” Jude offered with a small smile.

“Ta. Soop’s fine, but won’t sustain fur later in th' nicht.” Alex shrugged looking a little sheepishly at Jude before he continued to eat his soup.

Jude knew what he was referring to. Once he left the office and got out in the street, Alex would be cold in less than a minute and the heat of the soup a distant memory.

Of course, Jude couldn't offer the guy to stay in the office and sleep tonight... though Jude could stay as well, only it would be embarrassing for Alex to be supervised so blatantly. Moreover, Jude would be demonstrating that he didn’t really trust him and in fact suspected he’d steal from them. But then again, the honest vibe he'd gotten from Alex since he laid eyes on him earlier tonight told him that he could trust him to stay the night alone. Subconsciously, Jude let his eyes roam over Alex again. The man was really sweet on the eye, but Jude didn’t allow himself to think that way for more than a few moments. Alex was only wearing a sweatshirt, and though it looked somewhat clean, Jude wondered how long he'd been homeless.

"Why are you here? I mean. Why don’t you have a place to stay?"

Alex’s eyes drifted to Jude’s, breaking their restless wandering. "Ah dornt have any money. Lost mah job, mah gig, mah flat, everythin’ pure, but heh... ye dornt have tae make it yer problem, Jude." Alex smiled and got up.

"Want some coffee?" Jude asked, although Alex had made the move to leave.

"Ah... nae... Ah shoods probably go. Aam sure ye want tae gang home."

"Sure..." Jude said, not wanting to crowd the bloke if he’d begun feeling antsy in his company.

"Cheers," Alex said and got up.

Jude felt a little exasperated, because he didn't want Alex to step out into the cool autumn weather just wearing that sweatshirt. Winter was fast approaching. Nights were rapidly becoming chillier now. "Here,” he suddenly said and went to pick up his jacket. Alex had already put his arms around himself as a mental preparation for the cold he would have to endure outside.

“Ah cannae...” Alex protested at first, clearly taken by surprise.

“Then lend it. Bring it back next time you're in the area,” Jude said, as he checked the pockets. Then he thrust the garment towards Alex.

“Cheers mucker,” Alex said as he caught it. Quickly, he put it on and went for the door. Turning half towards Jude, he nodded. “See ye aroond 'en.”

Jude nodded and pushed his hands into his front pockets. The way Alex had accepted the jacket amused him. Alex’s straightforwardness was refreshing in a way, and somehow Jude wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t get his jacket back.

Alex gave him a boyish toothy smile that removed the tension from his face for a few moments. Jude appreciated what a handsome face Alex had when his homeless status didn't cripple his expression with never ending worry. 

"I'll return it, ye ken."

"Fine..." Jude smiled back. "It's fine. Whenever." His eyes wandered over Alex’s slender body one last time.

"Aye. 'nite, Jude. An' thenk ye fur th' soop." Alex disappeared into the darkness.

Jude hesitated to break the spell like moment in the minutes after Alex had left. Eventually, he grabbed his keys and shut the lights, before he left the office for the second time that night.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	2. Chapter 2

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Alex stepped out of the office without looking back. Jude hadn’t wanted him to leave, but he couldn’t let that happen. At times, Alex could be the worst opportunist there ever existed; especially back when he was actively writing for the paper. Aggressive little sensation seeking bastard that he was. But he couldn’t play Jude of all people. Too much at stake and he could lose the fragile bond they’d established tonight. Why had he been so scared to meet him? Alex knew he’d been afraid Jude would reject him. Why wouldn’t he? Alex laughed and stood still a few moments to enjoy the warmth the jacket provided him. Was a cool jacket. An expensive jacket. 

Closing his eyes, Alex inhaled Jude’s scent. Jude had been wearing that jacket. He often wore it, so it was probably one of the architect’s favourites. Now, Alex was wearing it. “CK One,” Alex mumbled. “Nae a new stylish scent but guid auld CK One. Micht as weel jerk aff tae 'at one tonecht,” he said. 

Stuffing his hands in the front pockets, he suddenly grinned. “Ur nae.” Jude had forgotten some change. That was thoughtful of him.

Once Alex got away from the alley and stood on the street, his eyes darted towards the local pub. Getting there only took a few minutes and, as he stood outside the establishment, he hesitated going in. “Fuck it,” he said and pushed the door open. 

Keeping his head down, he stepped up to the bar and before the barkeeper could open his mouth and rip him a new one, Alex smacked some coins on the counter.

“Eh'd loch a beer. _Thenks,_ " he added with an impolite sneer.

The coins changed owner and Alex got his beer. Drinking slowly, he scanned the room and saw some bloke looking at him. Alex came over to his table and smiled completely opposite of the way he’d done to the bartender.

“Hey,” the man said and Alex nodded.

“Hello,” Alex said and cocked his head. “Can Ah bide at yer place, like?”

“Straight forward!” the man said and laughed.

“Can ah?” Alex asked again and kicked the man’s foot lightly with his.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Lots ay stuff. Jist as lang as Ah can bide till morn.”

Definitely interested, the man began checking out Alex’s body. “A shag? Can I fuck you? From behind and all that?”

“Aw 'at whit?”

“Uhh... You know. Sex?”

Alex shrugged. “Naethin’ roogh. Other than 'at, aam up fur most ay it.”

“You want money?”

“If yoo’re offerin’.”

“I’m not.”

“Ah dornt care. Jist let me bide.”

“Fine.”

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The next few days went by quickly, and Jude hadn’t really had time to think about what happened the other night. Of course, he’d driven home without his jacket, but the heat in the car had prevented him from freezing. He was happy knowing that the homeless and very cute Scot hopefully hadn’t spent a too cold night outside. He sure was a skinny bloke and he'd looked incredibly hot in those tight jeans. In spite of his lean frame, Alex’s round arse had looked like a good, little, and tight handful. 

The next morning Jude had put on another jacket acknowledging the privilege fleetingly. Had Alex lived under normal conditions, he'd probably have had a selection of jackets, too. 

“We’re heading out. Wanna come along for a pig’s ear with us, Jude?” James asked when the clock passed 4pm. 

“Nah... No beer for me. I still have to finish the terrace across from the dome," Jude said and rubbed his eyes, as he pointed towards the scale model of their project on the platform next to Sandy’s desk.

“You can finish that Monday. We’re almost done!”

“You coming, too?” he asked Sandy.

“I’m out,” he answered with an apologetic smile.

Jude hesitated. He really wanted to finish the design and, at the same time, he secretly hoped Alex would show up again. Nevertheless, he got up and resolutely closed the lid to his Mac after securing the obligatory backup. Why would he want to see Alex again? To lure him into his bed? That would be tacky, and Jude detested that kind of behaviour in himself after the affair with Alina, when he was still married to Liv; when his loneliness drove him to do exactly that. Then surely not just to get his jacket back? Alex needed that jacket more than Jude did. Besides, the conversation had been quite awkward to desire a repeat performance no matter how much the vision of Alex’s bubble butt in jeans turned him on. 

“All right then. I’ll come,” Jude gave in.

“Smashing. You won’t regret it!” James smirked.

“Perhaps I want to regret it,” Jude laughed back.

“We'll have to make an effort then."

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Jude and his crew of architects frequented a regular pub close by. They'd discovered the intimate place after the commotion of the first break in had settled. Then after the second break in shortly after, they'd really started to meet at the place. Nevertheless, after Jude's stopped sleeping around, he hadn't been that much of a patron. However, as he sat relaxing over a pint of Guinness, he realised he'd missed the atmosphere of spending an evening out with the guys.

"Check out that bird over there," Rob said as he leered at a bottle blond girl who stood giggling at the bar with her friend.

"She's all right," James reckoned and threw Jude a dirty smirk.

Jude shrugged. "I suppose so." But any blond girl just reminded him of Liv's flawless classic features just as any brunette reminded him of Alina. The girl in question quickly became a turn off for Jude. His eyes darted around the place to see if there were any blokes worth checking out – not that he was confident enough in his own sexuality to approach a guy in the company of his workmates. His bisexuality was something he’d always kept to himself; untainted and safe from people around him who didn’t understand that you could be attracted to both sexes.

He noticed a bloke facing the bar. Small, firm arse in tight jeans. Just the way he liked it. Jude coughed and his eyes lingered, imagining what he’d look like on his bed, under his hands, and his pulse quickened. Quickly, he took a drag from his fag and looked away. His eyes returned moments later, but the bloke was now chatting up the bottle blonde bird’s friend. Jude lost interest and his eyes slid away. 

Shortly after, he spotted a slim figure trying to blend in with the surroundings, as he stood with a foot planted against the wall for balance. He was smoking and his body language was skittish. His hair hung loosely around his face. Jude's cock twitched interestedly, and he darted a quick look to see if any of the others had noticed his eyes lingering on men. They were still talking about the blonde girl, and so Jude let his gaze fall back on the object of his interest. 

Jude squinted his eyes in the dim light. There was something familiar about the whole picture and suddenly he recognised his own jacket. _Alexander Law._ He was about to get up and go to him when the bartender lashed out verbally. 

"Don't let me catch you in here again if you've got no money to spend!" the agitated bartender shouted across the room.

Immediately, Alex bounced away from the wall and headed for the exit. Pulling up the collar of his jacket, Alex tried to hide his face from the embarrassment of having people ogling at him. Jude was appalled because he knew why Alex had hung around the place. It was because he was fucking freezing and very likely hungry.

"Bloody bum. Ruining it for everybody else," Rob sniffed and looked sourly towards the door.

Jude literally dropped his jaw at his friend’s attitude. "Wow. Because homeless people are such a drag, you know," he scoffed, as he put some bills on the table and pulled his jacket off from behind the chair. "See you lot later," he said to his astonished companions. Tomorrow was Saturday and he knew none of these guys came in extra on weekends the way he’d planned for himself. 

Leaving the pub, Jude immediately looked around outside to see if he could still catch Alex. He saw a bloke further down the road with his shoulders hunched up. He wore a knitted hat, but when Jude almost caught up with the man, he recognised Alex’s gingery red locks bouncing underneath. When he realised that Alex was heading towards the office, Jude couldn't help the little triumphant smile that spread on his lips. As quietly as possible, he followed Alex to the office’s address.

As soon as Alex turned down the alley, Jude called out breathlessly, “Alex!" but regretted that immediately when Alex almost got a heart attack. 

" _Jesus!_ " he cried out and literally stumbled a few steps back. “Dornt dae ‘at!" 

His voice reached a high pitch that sounded so boyish and Jude smiled unintentionally. Why did he like this particular guy so much? "I'm so sorry, Alex. I was just trying to get your attention."

"Weel ye did, thenk ye very much," Alex said and then he looked at Jude's jacket and then his own. "Ah guess ye want thes back 'en?" he asked extremely warily.

"No. I haven't even thought about that jacket since I gave it to you."

"Lent it tae me," Alex corrected him.

"You're in a hurry to return it?" Jude asked slightly annoyed.

Shaking his head, Alex looked away. "Nae... nae exactly. I've bin..." He stopped and shrugged.

"You don't have to return it, Alex. Keep it," Jude said gesturing at the jacket.

Alex frowned and started to unbutton the front anyway. Puzzled, Jude watched him take it off and hand it over to him.

"Here. Actually, Ah dornt need it anymair."

Jude threw his hands up in the air and got pissed off. "Cut the shit, Alex. Come inside and have something to eat."

Alex huffed and looked pissed off, too. "Ur we bosom friends aw ay a sudden?"

Jude snorted. "No. I don't even like you, and we certainly have nothing in common to indicate any kind of relationship."

"Och, reit. Sae that's why ye chased me doon th' road?"

Jude had found his keys and looked at him. "Oh, you saw that?"

"Aye. Ah also saw ye in th' pub. But ye didnae see me ‘til Ah was throon out, reit?"

"Yeah. That's about the sum of it." Jude punched the code and turned the key in its lock. "Coming or what?"

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 'Breaking and Entering' the role of Sandy was played by Martin Freeman - with a full beard.


	3. Chapter 3

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Rubbing the back of his neck a few times, Alex then made the decision to follow Jude into the building. "What's oan offer?" Alex asked, as he dropped his jacket on Jude's desk.

"I'm ordering pizza. What d'you like?"

"Everythin’," Alex said and looked at Jude with challenging yet sparkling eyes.

Jude ignored the attitude and dialled a number. "Yeah, I'd like two family pizzas with _everything _delivered, thanks. I have an account... 20 3642 5761. Deliver to the last address I used. You have it? Great. Ta."__

__Alex went to the table and sat down heavily. "Am Ah yer charity assignment, like?"_ _

__"You're a person, Alex. And for some reason I can stand your company."_ _

__"Ur ye bent, like?” Alex asked looking at him without blinking._ _

__"What?" Jude asked taken aback._ _

__"Bent? Gay?”_ _

__"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Why would you ask me that?" Was he that transparent?_ _

__Alex got a casual look on his face and he shrugged delicately. Well, all right. Jude caught his drift right away._ _

__"Oh, I see. You think I’m asking you because I want sex in return? That you have to pay for this with sex," Jude answered._ _

__Alex flared up again. "Who said anythin' abit payin'? Ye offered 'at out of yer own, Jude! Ah ne'er asked fur food!"_ _

__"Okay, okay. Calm down. I know you didn’t.” Jude held his breath for a moment and continued, “But tell me to cancel that pizza and I'll do it."_ _

__"Shite," Alex got up and ripped off his knitted hat. His striking red hair spilled all over his shoulders reflecting the light in a mesmerising range from copper to strawberry blond._ _

__Jude couldn’t not stare at it. He even noticed that it wasn't oily at all. In fact, Alex looked quite clean all the time. "Where do you shower?" he asked out of curiosity._ _

__Alex looked over at Jude with a baffled expression on his face. "Isnae 'at a bit of a personal question?"_ _

__"No offence. You look like you take care of yourself. So I was just...”_ _

__"Public... restrooms." Alex looked away. Apparently, it was not a cool experience._ _

__"You want a shower? A hot shower? There's a bathroom upstairs."_ _

__Alex scoffed. Clearly, it was difficult for him to comprehend why Jude was offering him things. Maybe he'd been homeless longer than Jude thought and gotten cynical._ _

__"How long have you been homeless?" he asked._ _

__"It's nane ay yer business!" Alex flared up by now rather predictably. Pulling off an elastic band on his wrist, he quickly gathered his hair in a ponytail._ _

__Jude was getting annoyed by how quickly he hit the wrong buttons. In all honesty, he had no idea if Alex could be wound up too much and snap. Maybe he was violent when he snapped, but still Jude didn’t feel Alex was a violent man. "I'll keep my mouth shut. I can't say the right things anyway. I had no idea you were so touchy."_ _

__Alex groaned and stuck a lock of escaped hair behind his ear. Jude felt an instant tingle in the tips of his fingers. His nervous system told him how much he wanted to do that for Alex. The problem of being bisexual was to remember which approach was suited for girls and which for blokes. Alex was an enigma. Jude couldn’t figure him out. No matter how many times Jude’s eyes lingered on Alex, he didn’t receive the same kind of looks from him. The Scot didn’t check out Jude in kind. In fact, he didn’t get any gay vibes from him at all._ _

__"Braw. I've bin homeless fur a puckle months an' it's shite frae th' moment Ah wake up til th' moment Ah try an' catch some sleep. Ther’ is hardly an hour in atween those times coz ye cannae relax ootwith. Yoo're cold an' yoo're pure scared tae fall asleep completely coz ye micht gie mugged, ur someain wants tae kick yer kidneys loose ur bash yer heed in jist fur fun. Aam..." Alex stopped talking. "It's _shite_ bein’ homeless."_ _

__“That’s a long time. I can’t even imagine that. What can you do about it?" Jude asked._ _

__Alex seemed to shrink a few sizes. Then he met Jude's gaze head on. "Aam sorry 'at Ah yelled at ye, Jude..." Alex said, embarrassed about his outburst, "since ye hae naethin' fur tae dae abit me bein' in thes situation tae begin wi'."_ _

__"What are you going to do about it, Alex?" Jude repeated._ _

__"Ah jist wish Ah coods hae a base fur while. An' mebbe puckle gigs a week. Some peace an' whieest fur a while. Jist enaw tae finish mah story." Alex slowly stroked the beard on his chin. "That's abit it."_ _

__“You’re a musician?” Jude asked, trying to ignore the sensation in his groin that watching Alex touching his beard gave him._ _

__“Och aye,” Alex said proudly. “An’ a journalist. Well, Ah was... it’s anovver story. But Ah play th' double-bass. Like Stin'? From Polis?”_ _

__“Sting. Right.” Jude smiled, but then he wouldn’t know if Alex was playing bass as well as Sting. “Where’s your bass then?” he asked instead, feeling more than intrigued._ _

__“At a friend’s. He’s keepin’ it fur me. Jist didnae have th' space tae lit me bide, too.”_ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__“He jist got a baby ‘en an' his burd dinnae like me much.”_ _

__“At least you have a place for your bass.”_ _

__Alex rolled his eyes. “Sure. Ah hope it’s still there next time. Same goes fur mah laptop.” Alex pointed at Jude to stress his point. “She’s th' type who’d pawn mah stuff withit askin'.”_ _

__Jude cocked his head incredulously. That was simply unacceptable. “You can keep them here, Alex. Seriously. I’d keep your things in a closet with a lock on it.”_ _

__Alex got a strange look in his eyes and they filmed over for a few moments before he collected himself and nodded. “'at woods be great. Cheers.”_ _

__“No worries,” Jude said and smiled. "I'm planning on working tonight. I have a few minor deadlines, and I'd like to clear them away. You're welcome to sleep here."_ _

__"An' when ye leave?" The wheels were already turning inside Alex’s head, planning where to go after Jude kicked him out._ _

__"I'm sleeping here, too. I do that occasionally when I work late. Going home for a few hours only to return at 9am seems like a waste of time for me."_ _

__"Were ye gonnae dae 'at anyway?" Alex asked slowly, as he looked for signs of lies in Jude's face._ _

__"Yeah... Well, initially before my colleagues persuaded me to go to the pub with them. But I still have those deadlines and getting drunk instead suddenly seemed idiotic."_ _

__"Aw reit. Cheers. Ah appreciate it."_ _

__Someone knocked on the glass door, and Jude got up and went to greet the pizza guy. After tipping, he returned to the table and dished out the pizzas. One for each of them._ _

__Alex opened his box and he smiled almost bashfully at Jude when he realised that he had in fact gotten a pizza with _everything_ on it. "Cheers, Jude," he said and then he laughed gleefully and picked up a slice._ _

__“No worries, Alex,” Jude replied with a grin. "You want a plate?" he asked half getting up._ _

__"Thenks. Nae. Ah eat them reit it out th' box.”_ _

__"Me, too," Jude laughed. He always used a plate when he was living with Liv, but all by himself? Never. Getting up nevertheless, he went to the fridge and surveyed the contents. "Coke? Beer, Summersby..."_ _

__"Beer?" Alex asked hopefully, and then rubbed his hands when Jude got two cans of beer for them._ _

__"Sweit. Pure cold. Cheers!" Alex reached across the table and clapped the back of Jude's hand lying there._ _

__Jude smiled. "Nice isn’t?" After a few bites, he asked, "Wanna watch some telly?"_ _

__"Yeah, yeah." Alex was all smiles now and Jude returned every one of them. “Mmm...” Alex said with his mouth full of pizza. “Where’s th’ remote?” he asked, clearly making himself at home._ _

__“Here.” Jude got it from the shelf on the wall behind the chair._ _

__After watching football for about twenty minutes, Alex asked, “Weren’t ye supposed tae wark tonecht?”_ _

__Jude chuckled. “Yeah, I know I promised myself that, but then I have all weekend to finish up. This is nice, too.”_ _

__Their eyes met across the table and, after a few moments, Alex looked away rubbing the sudden goose bumps on his arms vigorously. That was the first time Jude was sure Alex had looked at him with interest. The feeling was thrilling, and Alex’s reaction even more promising._ _

__Playing it casual, Jude asked, “You’re cold?”_ _

__“Nae,” Alex denied profusely and pulled the elastic band from his hair, as he stood up. “Ah hink I’ll tak' ye up oan 'at shower offer.”_ _

__“Oh! Right. Now?” Jude asked, and when Alex nodded, he got up, too. “Might as well show you the upstairs facilities.”_ _

__Alex sighed and slipped his hand up under his sweatshirt to rub his full stomach. Jude followed the motion with his eyes. He saw a glimpse of a happy trail the same colour as Alex’s facial hair, leading from his navel and disappearing beneath the waistband of his jeans. When his eyes slid up to Alex’s, the Scot wasn’t even paying attention and, with a silent sigh of his own, Jude went up the stairs with Alex following._ _

__Halfway up, Jude turned and sent Alex a smile when their eyes met. Alex grinned back in that cheeky way of his and Jude chuckled. It was nice to see the Scot with more confidence than the cowering bloke he'd met at first._ _

__“Okay. So the loo is on the left,” Jude said and pointed. “Then we have a guestroom in here, and a bedroom at the end of this... very long hall,” Jude joked._ _

__“What’s in here?” Alex asked and stuck his head around the doorframe._ _

__“A real kitchen actually,” Jude said and reached around the bassist to flick on the lights._ _

__“What’s th' difference frae th' one downstairs?” Alex asked._ _

__“It’s got a stove and a dishwasher,” Jude said close to Alex’s ear._ _

__Alex just smiled at him and turned his face towards the guestroom. Jude watched him as he moved on; watched his arse and narrow hips move in those tight jeans particularly, before he went after him._ _

__Alex found the switch and flicked on the lights in there. “It’s got nae bed, Jude,” he stated right away, as he stepped into the room._ _

__“What?” Jude went and stood behind him scanning the room. However, Alex was right. The makeshift bed wasn’t there. “Oh, bloody hell. Someone must have lent the bed without telling me.” Jude ran his fingers through his short hair and then stopped the motion. “Perhaps it’s in the bedroom. I’ll go and check.”_ _

__“It’s okay, Jude. Pure. Ah appreciate th' effort though,” Alex said._ _

__It only took Jude a second to understand what made him say that. He realised that Alex was already contemplating on moving to plan B. That he assumed Jude wouldn’t be able to accommodate him after all, and that he’d skip the shower and leave now._ _

__“It’s no trouble, Alex. Relax.” Jude lifted a wrist and motioned for the Scot to not assume the worst beforehand. Jude _wanted_ Alex to stay. He just had to take care not being too excited about it and chasing him away. Going to the bedroom, he hit the lights there. The makeshift bed wasn’t in there, but the double bed was. With nice crisp clean sheets. Plenty of space for two men. Swallowing thickly, Jude already envisioned Alex in his bed. _ _

__“Um... I... there is a bed here, but not the one in question...”_ _

__Alex stood next to him. “Och. We can shere 'en, reit?” he asked. “Unless... ye dornt...”_ _

__“It’s fine, Alex. Of course, we can share. It’s just for one night.”_ _

__Alex frowned. “Joost a bludy nicht an' 'en ye toss me out again, like?”_ _

__“Forget that. I...”_ _

__“Look, Jude,” Alex said and crossed his arms over his chest. “Ah feel ye try an' come athwart 'at althoogh yoo’re nae bent, yoo’re open minded an' have nae problem abit bent issues. Aan' yit, yoo’re pure havin' a difficult time pickin' yer words coz deep doon inside, yoo’re nae pure comfortable abit th' subject when it hits ye in th' face, reit?”_ _

__Jude frowned in concentration to catch Alex’s flow of fast chopped off words. “What d’you mean?”_ _

__“Yoo’re shite scared tae shere 'at bed wi' me..”_ _

__“I’m not! Why would I be scared to share the bed with you? I’m practically offering it!” Jude blurted offended._ _

__“Terrific. I’ll sleep oan th' right-hain side,” Alex said, as he turned and marched towards the bathroom._ _

__“Fine. Okay. I’ll... just take the left-hand side, then,” Jude said lamely. Jude stood staring at his retreating back. Did that mean that Alex was gay after all, or did he just voice his own liberal opinion on the subject? Should he just spit it out and simply tell Alex how wrong he was?_ _

__Never had he had such a difficult time communicating to a person that he was attracted to them. It was the same kind of head spinning games girls exposed boys to, and Jude hated having to guess what somebody else thought about him. Alex just... slipped through his fingers not giving any indication if he was interested. Jude knew he'd seen him checking him out. He hadn't exactly hidden it from the Scot. And now, Alex was basically telling him he thought Jude was a homophobe or so closeted he didn’t even know he was gay. Jude laughed helplessly at how ridiculous this was becoming._ _

__Going down the hall, Jude stood outside the bathroom door. He heard the shower running and, as he psyched himself up for the task, he reached out and knocked on the door._ _

__“Yeah?” Alex’s voice was heard._ _

__“I need the loo.”_ _

__There was a pause and then Alex replied, “Aw reit.”_ _

__Jude waited patiently, but Alex didn’t come and unlock the door._ _

__“Alex?”_ _

__“ _Yes?_ The duir _is_ open, Jude,” he heard Alex call out._ _

__Rolling his eyes, Jude entered the bathroom. Alex was already in the shower, which surprised Jude. But maybe the guy was used to operating fast when the opportunity arose and not wasting time dwadling. Jude wished he’d entered before Alex had entered the shower. Of course, he wanted to see more of that stomach and alluring happy trail. He wanted to see Alex naked. See everything. Touching him._ _

__Fuck. He’d better pull himself together if he wanted to be able to take a piss before a hard on made that impossible. Unzipping his workpants, Jude pulled out his cock to start emptying his bladder. When he was done, he shook off the drops and tucked himself back in. Half-turning, he darted a look at how Alex was faring, but judging by the motions behind the matted glass cubicle; the Scot was still busy showering. Jude took his fill looking at the slender lines of the man’s body. There was an aesthetic quality in the way he moved, and Jude wondered if Alex was a good dancer. Good dancers usually meant that they were good in bed..._ _

__Jude sent himself an exasperated look in the mirror when he washed his hands. He couldn’t recognise his thought process at all right now. Finding someone arousing when he thought he wasn't able to become attracted to people anymore was fucking with his judgment. He just knew he’d miss his chance with Alex and withdraw into himself, as yet another attempt to commit to somebody failed._ _

__“Heh...” Alex greeted him, as he stepped out of the shower. Jude looked up and caught Alex’s eyes via the mirror. Alex’s eyes then darted around the room, and Jude caught his drift._ _

__“Hang on. I’ll get you a towel.” Jude quickly fetched a couple and handed them to the Scot who stood in a casual pose in the middle of the room. Droplets of water fell on his shoulders and chest making traces down his body. Jude couldn’t not look at Alex and let his eyes linger when his guest slowly dried himself off. Alex was so easy in his own skin, so comfortable and not attempting to cover up his nakedness. It was as if he gave Jude a chance to have a really good look at him._ _

__Suddenly, Jude noticed a straight prominent scar around the left-hand side of Alex’s collarbone. Of course, it wouldn’t be proper to ask where he’d gotten that scar, but it called for a few ideas. Maybe Alex had been robbed and stabbed... or maybe he just had some surgery?_ _

__Realising he was staring, Jude looked away. Alex's perfectly relaxed behaviour reminded Jude that the Scot still didn’t leave him a clue whether or not he was interested in Jude and frustrated, he went out the door. When he passed it, he heard a soft chuckle from Alex. That just told Jude that maybe Alex was testing him to see when he'd initiate something, or at least speak up about his desires. No matter how gorgeous Alex was, the quiet taunt made Jude start regretting that he’d invited him in._ _

__Descending the stairs, Jude went and turned off the TV and lights. He was tired now and wanted to go to bed. Returning slowly up the staircase, he then went directly to the bedroom. He supposed he should have brushed his teeth but couldn’t be arsed to bother with it now. He’d do it in the morning. Now his bed was calling for him, and he smiled with a little sigh when he got into the room._ _

__Alex was already lying on the right-hand side as he’d requested, and so Jude sat down on the left-hand side. Pulling off his shirt and pants, he then mulled over if he should keep his underwear on. It would be a rather suggestive action to sleep naked with another bloke. However, if Alex was going to be a tease, Jude wasn’t going to change his own habits. Alex sure didn’t change his, and all this tension was Jude’s own fault thinking up these silly mind games. Resolutely, he took everything off and got under the duvet._ _

__“Yoo’re sae serioos Ah can see th' froon in yer foreheid like in th’ mirror,” Alex whispered in the dark._ _

__Jude was actually frowning and he couldn’t help laughing. “You’re right. I’ll try loosening up.” Alex’s eyes were glinting in the vague moonlight and Jude could tell he was smiling at him._ _

__“So we’re sharin' thes duvit, like?” Alex asked._ _

__“Yeah. We are.” Sighing vocally, Jude rubbed his head against the pillow. “God, I’m so tired.” Lifting his head, he asked Alex, “Do you even have a pillow?”_ _

__“Mmmm... ur Ah can jist use yer chest,” Alex replied amused._ _

__Jude grinned. “Go ahead,” he dared him, and moments later, Alex turned and moved close to Jude. "All right," Jude said._ _

__Thrilled that Alex took that invitation literally, Jude now had Alex plastered up against him. Naked warm skin connected to Jude’s side. Alex curled his arm around Jude’s pectoral and rested his hand along Jude’s ribs. Alex’s soft bearded face nuzzled in the crook of Jude’s neck._ _

__Jude inhaled sharply by how good that felt. “Your hair is wet,” he whispered to break the shocking static of noise in his mind._ _

__“Mmm...” Alex murmured and pushed his head further into the groove it already occupied. “Thes is pure nice. Cheers fur lettin' me bide, Jude.”_ _

__“Sure. Any... anytime I guess.” All he could think of was the naked cock pushing against his hip, and the texture from the hairs on Alex’s thigh when he rubbed it against Jude’s._ _

__“Cheers,” Alex murmured and Jude felt his hand gradually getting heavier until it slipped away from his ribs leaving Alex’s arm across Jude’s chest like dead weight. God, Jude wanted to explore every inch of Alex’s body, and run his hand down that sleek leg and play with the hairs._ _

__“I wonder what I’d do differently if you’d been a girl. If I’d even let you in if you’d been a girl,” Jude whispered to his sleeping bed partner. “Maybe I should have just shagged you instead of behaving like a brainless twat...”_ _

__Slowly, Jude turned in Alex’s embrace. Alex moved closer still with a small murmur and curled his hand around Jude’s shoulder blade. His body was glued against Jude’s and his cock was growing interested._ _

__“Jesus,” Jude whispered to the dark. He was sure his heartbeat was loud enough to wake up Alex, but the Scot wasn't moving a muscle. Alex’s face was slowly turning upwards; his small pouty lips parted slightly in his sleep. Jude couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was too tempted._ _

__For a while, he listened to Alex’s soft breath before he nuzzled his nose close to his. His beard was incredibly soft against Jude’s face. With a needy moan, Jude’s lips closed around Alex’s upper lip, sucking greedily on the little cupid bowed shape of it. The taste was spicy from the pizza, slightly bitter from the beer, and the rest was Alex’s own flavour. Jude got so hard from that alone. A tongue pushed against Jude's lower lip and with a smile, he released Alex’s mouth._ _

__"Fuck..." he whispered a little out of breath and slid his hand over to touch Alex’s hip. His skin was so warm and Jude really wanted to touch him some more. Wanted to feel his thigh wrap around Jude’s more tightly; his cock rub harder against Jude’s. But the fact remained that Alex was just responding in his sleep. So the slightly wet tip pushing against Jude's groin was just a physical reaction, too. Jude wasn’t going to take advantage of Alex even if his body was gradually reacting to his advances. Nothing was going to happen tonight, and so Jude couldn’t do much else but try and will down his excitement and fall asleep._ _

__

____

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	4. Chapter 4

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Guid morn, Jude,” he heard a soft amused voice say in his ear.

Jude woke up to see two beautiful grey green eyes speckled with pale lemon jade staring back at him. Alex was resting his head in his hand watching Jude.

Scratching his hair, Jude asked, “How... how long have I been asleep?”

“Ah dunnae kinn. Aw nicht, but probably as lang as Ah hae,” Alex said and smiled. Then he sat up, swung his legs out, and put his feet on the floor. Twisting to look at Jude who also sat up, he then got out of bed and collected his clothes.

Jude darted an appreciating look at his naked sleeping partner, remembering vividly how good it felt to be lying skin to skin with him last night. In the daylight, it was easy to discern how skinny and yet toned Alex was all over. Flat stomach and graceful, shapely legs. His eyes travelled up and lingered at Alex’s hot arse. Why didn’t he grope him some more last night when he had the chance? Oh, right, Alex slept. Jude was a gentleman... almost a gentleman.

Jude got out of bed, too. Picking up his clothes, he then cocked a hip and asked, “So... would you like some breakfast?”

“Nae,” Alex smiled apologetically. “Aam makin' ye uncomfortable, Jude. Ah can sense it an' it’s aw reit. I’ll jist dash aff in a quick. Ah jist need tae piss an' 'en I’ll be out of yer hair.”

“Alex, you’re not making me...” Jude tried to interrupt him. 

“It’s aw reit. Really,” Alex said and left the bedroom.

Jude felt so sick in the stomach. He didn’t want Alex to leave. He really liked him. Quickly, he dressed. “Alex?” he asked and trotted after him into the bathroom and stopped.

Alex looked up from his position in front of the toilet. He held his cock in his hand and then looked down to make sure he aimed correctly.

Jude looked back at Alex’s face. The guy was smiling a little. “I can handle it,” Jude said.

“Handle whit exactly?” Alex asked.

“You. I can handle you.”

“I’m botherin' ye, Jude,” Alex replied softly and dried off remaining droplets with a piece of toilet paper, before he washed his hands. Quickly, he then stepped into his underwear and pants. Looking at Jude, he said, “Yoo’re sae fuckin' tense; Ah cooldn’t faa asleep afair ye did.”

“What?” Jude asked. “I fell asleep after _you_.”

Alex just shook his head. “Nae. Ah pretended Ah was asleep tae help _ye_ faa asleep.”

“What?” Jude laughed self-consciously. “So you know that I...”

Alex smirked. “Yeah. But it’s aw reit...” 

“Stop saying that!”

“Jude. Yoo’re sae tense Ah coods use ye as bass strings... Wooldn’t 'at be somethin’?” Alex smiled. "Relax sometimes. Jist lit yerself enjoy th' moment in every aspect of yer life. That's whit Ah dae when Ah play... ur write."

“Fucking hell. Whatever.” Jude gestured towards him. “You must miss playing terribly then. I’d love to hear you play sometime,” Jude said and received a stunned look from Alex. Then the Scot laughed and shrugged.

“Reit. I’d better be oan mah way...”

“You’re doing this on purpose...” Jude said and pointed a finger at him. "Escaping. So you're not doing better than me."

“Ah...” Alex looked a little exasperated. “Jude. Ah...” He scratched his head and then peeled off an elastic from around his wrist. With sure hands, he gathered the upper half of his coppery red hair in a ponytail and went downstairs, Jude in tow.

“Please stay.”

“Sorry, but Ah cannae. Yoo're completely missin' th' point,” Alex said and smiled regrettably.

“What is the point? Tell me?” Jude asked pleadingly.

“Some other time, aye?” Alex said.

Longingly, Jude looked at those chiselled cheekbones, Alex’s sweet little mouth. His gorgeous eyes. Alex gave him the thrills he’d been lacking for such a long time.

“I’ll be oan mah way. See ye aroond 'en,” Alex said, “Ah micht tak' ye up oan storin' th' bass here.”

“Please do,” Jude replied relaxing a little. Alex would come back for a visit and probably soon.

Alex grabbed the jacket Jude had given to him and put it on. He lifted his hand for a bit of a wave before he left the office. Jude went and sat down on a step. The weekend looked bleak and miserable, but now that Alex had left, Jude supposed he’d be able to concentrate and get some work done.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Glaikit Alex,” Alex chided himself. “Shoods hae biddin’ fur breakfest. But 'at kiss, ye ken. Jude wants ye tae bide. Wants ye in his scratcher. He’ll be a guid ride.” Alex pressed a hand to his mouth. “But 'at kiss was sooo guid. Jist cannae shag heem. Ne'er shag heem. Jist get th' damn bass an' lap an' get it stashed here an' get out ay his way. Get th' job dain. Finish whit yoo’ve started an' get yer life back.” Alex turned and waited for a few moments. “Quit! Arguin'!” he pleaded with himself to get a grip on himself. Checking his pockets, he found a few quid. The bloke he shagged a few nights ago, had paid him after all. Not much, because Alex hadn’t asked for money, but he’d gotten some nevertheless. “Pity. He pitied me,” Alex said and then grinned. “Thenk god fur 'at.”

The smile quickly left him, and he walked briskly until he came to a Carluccio coffee shop. The one near at St Pancras Station was an underwhelmingly poor experience. The staff was slow and rude but Alex liked their coffee. The bickering between staff and customers usually meant that Alex could sit for himself in the shop without being disturbed. Sometimes he had a whole hour to himself before they became suspicious of him. 

Alex stepped inside and bought his coffee. Quickly, he went and found a corner where he sat and watched the traffic for a while. He knew he had to go and pick up his bass and laptop. But the prospect of his stuff not being there any more was enough to make him not want to do it. The embarrassment of standing there asking and that bitch laughing at him for having sold them. But then he remembered the bonus. He’d get it stashed at Jude’s. Jude wanted his stuff in his office. All that fucking drama was close to freaking him out.

Sticking his fingers in his hair, Alex closed his eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and rested his forehead against the small table. Jude’s face came to him and Alex smiled.

“More coffee?” a voice interrupted. Spooked, Alex sat up straight and stared alarmed at the speaker. Then he relaxed somewhat. It was just one of the baristas. 

“Uhm...”

“It’s for free. You come so often.” 

He actually smiled and a bit stunned, Alex nodded. “Och aye. Cheers.”

The barista smiled wider and Alex leaned over his table and followed him with his eyes, as he went back to his station. The other baristas looked expectantly at the guy, and Alex sighed. He wondered what kind of bet was going on between them. Sure enough, the guy came back shortly after carrying a cake on a saucer.

“Ah didn’t order thes,” Alex said right away.

“It’s for free,” the guy smirked, “if you suck me off in the toilets...”

“Weel, I can’t tolerate dairy products, like,” Alex said. “Ur _nuts_...” he added, “...Jamie.” He’d noticed his name when he brought more coffee. 

“Oh,” the guy said bewildered.

Alex put on his best pouty sad face. _Did ye lose th' bet, glaikit?_ his expression said, and the guy seemed to get the message because his face turned a little red.

Cursing them all to hell under his breath, Alex got up and left right away. “Feckin’ stupid twats the lot of ‘em.” Now he couldn’t show his face there again. The stupid bloke was probably still at school slaving over an education too many were qualified for in the first place. A sure way to unemployment... Well, that brightened up Alex’s mood a bit.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Staring at the door, Jude wished Alex was still here. He missed him already. Slowly, Jude pressed his hand against his crotch. He was half-hard and, closing his eyes, he let Alex’s cheeky smile drift across his third eye. His cock twitched happily. “You like him, too. Don't you?” Jude said, laughed and pressed harder. Getting up, he took the stairs two steps at the time and peeled off his clothes as soon as he entered the bathroom. Getting under the warm sprays, he smiled and rubbed his hands all over his body. When he was nicely soapy, his hands went straight to his cock striking off a quick one thinking about Alex’s soft smiling lips. He remembered what he tasted like. What his lips felt like. He imagined Alex on his knees sucking him off, looking up at him with those intense translucent green eyes of his.

"Uh, Alex," Jude panted as he climaxed hard, and for the first time in a long while feeling thoroughly satisfied afterwards. He'd stopped thinking about Liv in a sexual context a long time ago. He hadn’t thought about his flings for months either. He’d actually come to the point where he'd thought he'd become asexual not really being turned on by people any more... until Alex. Alexander completely revved his life now and gave him that spark of passion he hadn't felt about anything for a year.

After his morning routine, he went to the local Sainsbury’s on Camden Road to buy some breakfast. Automatically, his eyes scanned the alley streets he passed checking for Alex, but he didn't see him. He wasn't worried about him; Alex had taken care of himself long before Jude met him, but he did wonder what Alex was doing when he was on his own and had nowhere to stay.

As he stood selecting what to purchase, he was tempted to buy for two and pretend Alex was there waiting when he returned, but he resisted and went back to the office whistling to himself.

Having his breakfast, Jude’s thoughts were all over the place as he spaced out. Turning on the news, he watched a bit of the disasters of the world before he was too bored and turned off the set.

Brushing the crumbs off his chest, Jude got up from the table and brought his coffee to his desk. He sat down heavily in his chair and booted his laptop. A picture of Liv and Bea came to life on his desktop. He fiddled with the mouse for a few moments, before he made the decision to change the desktop into plain green. Then a thought came to mind and Jude leaned back in his seat. 

"I wonder..." he said and, moments later, he googled Alex’s name. He laughed aloud when he saw a few links actually coming up, and amongst them a Facebook account. Jude pulled at his lip expectantly, as he clicked the link. Soon, Alex’s very recognisable face looked back at him, and Jude immediately went for his photo album. There were a couple of gritty pictures with him and friends or colleagues back from when he was a journalist in Edinburgh, but also a rather fantastic picture of Alex playing an intimate scene a few years back according to the date he uploaded the picture.

"Henry’s Jazz Bar, 1999." 

Alex’s hair was longer, and his eyes were closed. Jude got hard imagining that Alex might look just as swept away in bed, as he did when he played his music. Alex looked confident in his art - a confidence that made him incredibly sexy. Jude saved that picture immediately and made it his screen saver as well as putting it on his desktop.

A few friends had commented the picture and Jude wrote: 

_"You look incredible. And warm ;) cheers, Jude."_

His finger lingered on the send button, but finally he clicked. He doubted Alex was checking his account regularly these days. Nevertheless, Jude friended him even though he felt silly doing it. 

He looked at the picture for a few more moments. Reaching out, Jude touched Alex’s lips with his fingertips. Then with a grin, he adjusted himself and logged into his project to begin getting some work done.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	5. Chapter 5

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Okay, so now he stood there looking at the door, but the knots in Alex’s stomach were driving him crazy. Resolutely he knocked, and shortly after it opened.

“Hey?”

Alex nodded. “Guid day... Gavin. I’ve come fur mah bass. Dae ye still have it?”

“Yeah. I’ve got it,” Gavin said and leaned against the door frame. 

“I reckon yoo’ll be glad tae get rid ay it?”

“Sure. Do you want to come in for a bit?”

“Nae. Ah jist want mah stuff, like,” Alex said and ran a hand nervously across his chin.

“You look great... for a homeless,” Gavin said humourlessly.

“Fuck aff,” Alex said incredulous.

“Come on then. I’m not carrying it.”

Alex licked his lips and stepped after Gavin. “So where is it?”

“In the bedroom,” Gavin said and smirked at Alex.

“Och aye,” Alex said knowing what came next. Predictably so, Gavin stopped in the doorway to the bedroom, looking Alex up and down.

“Lost weight?”

“A bit,” Alex admitted.

“Can I see?” Gavin grinned.

“Nae! Quit bein' such a fuck, an’ lit me get mah stuff sae Ah can leave.” 

“C’mon Alex. Let me see that sweet arse,” Gavin leered. “You can lend Lily’s make up and clothes if you want to dress up...”

“Noo Ah remember wa I dinnae like it here.”

“Lily hated the sight of you.”

“Ain we baith ken wa 'at is, dornt we?”

“Because you looked better in her dresses than she did? Or was it because I was more interested in fucking you than her?” Gavin chuckled.

“Oy, ten points! Ah didn’t e'en ken ye coods pit two an' two together an' derife a conclusion, Gav,” Alex said bitingly. Then he struck out with his hands and pushed the man aside. Quickly scanning the room, he saw that his bass wasn’t in the bedroom at all. “Where th’ fuck is it?” he asked and looked at Gavin.

“Fine,” Gavin said dramatically. He went to a storage closet at the end of the hall and Alex followed nervously. Gavin opened the door and Alex’s bass literally fell into his arms.

“Careful, like!” Alex yelled as Gavin carelessly passed it on to Alex’s arms. “Ain mah lap?”

“Weeell, that one is in fact in the bedroom.”

Alex shut his eyes and grimaced. “Stocked wi’ pornos, Ah tak’ it?”

“No. Couldn’t crack your bloody access code,” Gavin admitted.

Alex inhaled deep and slow. Good. Then he grabbed the handle and manoeuvred the bass back towards the bedroom. Putting it down on the floor, he found what he was looking for on Lily’s dresser. His laptop. 

This was going to take all day to get everything back to Jude’s office, but it would be worth the hassle. With much difficulty, Alex tried to hold the lap safely under his left arm while dragging the bass along with his right. Outside the building, Gavin stood looking at him with a frown on his face before he scoffed.

“Jesus! I’ll give you money for the fucking ride. Where you’re heading?” Gavin exclaimed annoyed by the sight of Alex.

“King’s Cross,” Alex said meekly. 

“You sure?” Gavin asked and reached for his pocket.

“Why the fuck dae ye caur where I’m goin’ anyway?” Alex lashed out.

“I... I don't!” Gavin spat back and thrust ten pounds at him. Braiding his hands behind his head, he watched at Alex quickly picked up the money and put it in his jacket. “Nice jacket,” Gavin said indifferently.

“Thenks. Got it frae mah boyfriend,” Alex said without thinking. His face heated up instantly and his eyes darted at Gavin who slowly dropped his hands.

“Boyfriend? You’re living with someone?”

“Nae,” Alex said and picked up his hopeless cargo.

“But you _are_ seeing someone?”

“Nae! Ah dunnae kinn wa Ah said it. Ah dornt have a boyfriend.”

“Then why can’t we have a shag?” Gavin asked.

“Whit oan earth makes ye hink Ah cam here tae pick up mah stuff as well as lettin’ ye fuck me?” Alex asked, his voice becoming higher with annoyance.

“That’s not an unreasonable question!” Gavin said striking up an attitude as he put his hands on his hips.

“Ah cannaer believe ye. Yoo’re nae better than... than a... a...” Alex didn’t even know how to classify Gavin adequately. He was so angry with him but at the same time relieved that his stuff was unharmed. “Fuck ye! Jist, fuck ye tae hell!”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin picked up his cell phone and called a taxi for Alex.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Around noon, there was a knock on the glass door and Jude turned around to see who it was. A smile spread in his face instantly. It was Alex and he was accompanied by his bass.

Quickly, Jude got up and went to let him in. “How’d you manage to get that all over here?”

“Mah mukker cooghed up th' dosh fer th’ fare,” Alex said and smiled as he carried the heavy instrument inside. “Ah appreciate truly ‘at Ah can store mah stuff here, Jude.”

“Of course. I’m glad I can help. I’ve got the space after all.”

“Och aye,” Alex said and pulled off his knitted hat. “Where can Ah pit it, like?”

“I... we...” Jude scratched his head and thought hard what place would be best. “Probably the guest room. Do you need a hand?”

“Nae... um... sure,” Alex said, changing his mind.

“I’ll just lock the door,” Jude said, and turned the lock around. He’d learned the hard way that he had to be careful.

Alex hoisted up his bass and Jude grabbed the other end. The bass was lighter than it looked but the black case made it handier to handle. They put it down in the guest room, and Jude wiped his hands on his work pants.

“By the way, are you on the dole?” he asked. 

“Nae. I’m _not_ oan th' dole, coz Ah have nae address. Mah mukker cancelled me frae his address an' Ah was rejected th' next time Ah tried tae cash in mah dole.”

“Union?”

“Nae Jude. Ah cannae pay th' bill. I’ve lost mah seniority an'... ye did get th' point when Ah tauld ye Ah was homeless, reit?”

Jude shrugged. “Sorry. I’ll stop pretending I can figure out your situation for you.”

“Thenks,” Alex said and came over and surprised Jude by putting his arms around his neck. They stood for a few moments before Jude got self-conscious. Alex just smiled boyishly and looked incredibly young for a bloke pushing his thirties.

Jude looked down and tried to relax but as the seconds went by, he got antsier and tried to look Alex in the eye, but it was very difficult.

Alex cocked his head inquisitively but the sweet smile lingered on. “Did ye enjoy kissin' me lest nicht?”

Now, Jude had no problems returning the direct stare, “Uh...”

“Uh?” Alex echoed and gave him a toothy grin. “Pure articulate, Mr. Law.”

Jude nodded and looked down at Alex’s chest. He wore the same sweatshirt he had all the other times they’d met. If he asked Alex how he kept his clothes clean, he’d probably say he washed them in a public restroom.

“I did,” he then said, “I liked it.”

Alex let go, reached around Jude on both sides, and pressed his hands into the back pockets of Jude’s work pants. Jude inhaled sharply and Alex chuckled softly.

“Yer pants looks expensife,” the Scot noticed.

Jude shrugged. They were a Swedish brand. Liv had recommended Fjällräven’s collection of outdoor clothing, and he liked it so much he never wore anything else for work. "Yeah. I'm on my knees a lot when I'm on the construction site." 

Alex’s lips parted and then he got a flirtatious look in his eyes. "Oan yer knees, like?"

Playfully, Jude responded to that look. "On both my knees. Getting my hands all dirty, too." He was getting hard so fast it hurt his groin and he moaned softly. 

Alex pulled him close to his pelvis and Jude closed his eyes when he felt Alex’s matching erection.

"Why did you have to make this so difficult for me?" he asked him.

"Ah have a lot tae lose if ye get tired ay me, Jude," Alex said and yelped when Jude stuck his fingers in his long hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "Heh...!!" Alex protested and Jude slipped his tongue in for a few moments before he let go of his lips with an audible, slick sound that invited more kisses. "Jesus..." Alex whispered and closed his eyes as well. Experimentally, he licked his wet lips and Jude groaned.

"I'm not going to get tired of you, Alexander." And, as he said it, Jude felt it really wasn't a cant. Alex was constantly on his mind, and he didn't want the bloke to leave any of the times he'd watched him go.

“Guid,” Alex said. “Com’ here. Jist one more taste,” he purred and pecked Jude’s lips several times. Then he worked his way out of Jude’s embrace.

“Don’t leave, Alex,” Jude blurted out. “Please...” he even managed to add.

“It’s aw reit,” Alex smirked and, with one last smile, he left Jude.

“Cock tease,” Jude said and grinned back. Well, now Jude knew he definitely would be seeing Alex again.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Later, Jude had finished the work he’d scheduled for himself, and decided to visit the pub before he went home. Of course, he was looking out for Alex, but he didn’t see him. Inside the pub, he couldn’t help but scan the room every five minutes. However, Alex seemed to stay away. Jude noticed that it wasn’t the same bartender from last night, so maybe...

In the same instant, Alex showed up. Like last night, he tried to blend in with the wallpaper and not attract the bartender’s attention. Perhaps he had a problem with all the bartenders in that pub.

Jude got up and went to him. “Hey,” he said. 

Alex jerked in surprise. “Och! Gave me shock, Jude! Yoo’ve got tae stop daein' 'at, ur Ah won’t graw very auld.”

“Sorry. Join me for a beer? I’m sitting alone tonight," Jude said and moved towards his table again.

Alex hesitated a few seconds but came along and sat down on the other chair. His eyes were still darting carefully at the bartender.

"Why do you come here if they throw you out again?"

Alex ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "Sometimes I..." He looked at Jude and started over again. "Occasionally, Ah make... arrangements." Quickly, Alex found a pack of fags in the breast pocket of his jacket and lit up immediately. He looked everywhere but at Jude.

Jude leaned back in his seat as realisation finally dawned on him. Though Alex had protested quite violently when Jude had indicated that Alex expected some kind of payment that first night, Alex did in fact earn a bit of money by whoring himself to strangers. "Bloody hell..." he murmured. "Do you get to sleep in their beds afterwards?"

"Sometimes it's part ay th' deal."

"How many times have you had to do that?" Jude asked, because in reality he didn’t know exactly how long Alex had been homeless. A few months could mean a whole year in Alex’s world for all Jude knew.

"Ah dae it if it's radge ootwith. But aam nae always 'at lucky."

"Lucky?" Jude repeated. "Sometimes you're lucky some john'll take you home?"

Alex nodded warily. "Reit." Taking a long drag of his fag, Alex said irritated, "Look ye can’t pure see it frae mah point ay view coz yoo’ve ne'er bin in mah shoes." Getting up he continued, “Cheers fur th' seat, Jude. See ye aroond."

Jude sprung up and shook his head slowly. "Don't start that game again, Alex. I'll take you home."

"I dornt _haaave_ a haem, Jude."

"My home. Stay at my place. Be my guest," Jude asked.

"Fur hoo lang, Jude? Hoo mony days main Ah coont afair Ah can expect tae be kicked it, like?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes. Quickly, he darted a look at the bartender who predictably stood waiting to get a chance to throw him out.

"When did I kick you out?" Jude asked calmly.

Alex opened his mouth to answer and a frown appeared on his smooth forehead.

"I'm waiting," Jude provoked and stole Alex’s fag and took a long drag before he blew the smoke in Alex’s face.

"Braw. Ye ne’er kicked me it," Alex responded not able to control the cute sheepish smile blossoming on his lips.

"Right!" Jude said. "You left demonstratively every single fucking time I invited you to stay."

"Whit ur ye proposin' 'en?" Alex asked.

"Stay with me. Get a breather for free. Then we'll figure something out."

"Fur free?"

"Absolutely," Jude said.

Alex looked away and ran his fingers through his hair again.

Jude grabbed one of his hands. "Stop that."

"An' where will Ah sleep?" Alex asked.

"I have a few spare rooms, but my bed is also available if you're attracted to me like I think you are."

"Sae yoo'll sleep in th' spaur while Ah sleep in yer scratcher?" Alex asked.

Jude laughed, and Alex laughed along with him. "No. I'd prefer if you slept in my bed when I'm there, too."

"Aw reit," Alex said and squeezed Jude's hand. "Let's gang."

"I'm driving."

"Ah ken hoo tae be a passenger," Alex joked.

"I'm sorry I'm so awkward when I talk to you. It's just that I'm so rusty chatting up people," Jude suddenly burst out.

"I like it," Alex said and smiled cheekily. "Jude, ur ye tryin' tae ask me tae be yer boyfriend?"

Jude leaned in and whispered in Alex’s ear, "Yeah. I wanna be the only man in your life."

Alex let go of Jude's hand. "Fowk ur watchin'. We shoods gang afair somebody thinks the rest in here cares abit their opinion abit us.”

"Right," Jude said and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Let's go."

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“This is where I live,” Jude said superfluously, as he turned off the car engine in the garage.

"Och, aye," Alex sad and slipped out of the seatbelt, before he stepped out of the car. 

As they'd driven towards Jude’s home, Alex told him that he kept his stuff in a locker at King’s Cross Station. After a bit of grocery shopping, Jude had insisted that they went by the station and got Alex’s stuff before driving back to Jude’s place. 

Now Alex was clutching the straps of a worn leather backpack as he stood waiting. He'd insisted that was all he had. The rest of his stuff, he'd lost somehow or was still in Edinburgh.

"How many years have you been in London?" Jude asked when they left the garage while the port closed mechanically behind them.

"Thes time... jist abit twal months. But I've lived other places since Ah left Scotland."

"Have you always played music?” Jude asked unlocking the door to his house.

"Yeah. Aw th' time Ah was writin' fur th' pepper, I've played in bains. Since skool, actually. 'en Ah got a gig wi' a professional bain, biddin’ wi' them fur a couple years. Ah researched fur thes... story 'at took me tae London. At first, Ah also played some gigs here. Got a steady gig, an' it was fin. But... lost it.” Alex turned and looked serious. “Nae. That’s nae th' whole truth. I cam tae London tae dae a story oan homeless fowk. Ah wanted tae try whit it felt like an' disappeared frae th' face ay th' earth an' pure be a homeless. But efter puckle months, it becam aw tay real. Ah forgot who Ah was efter a while an'...”

Jude looked at him. “Really? You got a little crazy living like a real homeless?”

“Yeah. Ah got a wee crazy. It’s difficult tae gang back, Jude. Ah wasn’t pretendin' durin' mah research. Ye dornt pretend tae be a homeless if ye dornt actually have a haem. Ur money. Ur... Ah mean. Ye fuckin' _are_. An' suddenly ye pure ur...” Alex stopped his rambling.

“But the music?”

“Ah did 'at, tay, but Ah cooldn’t do both. Researchin' mah story - bein' a joornalist. Be a musician when Ah wanted tae win' doon. Tay many lifestiles...”

“Well, you’re here now. I’d like you to stay here.”

“Ah want tae bide, tay.” They both smiled relieved. Jude understood some more, but he still didn’t have the full picture. Alex was broken and was Jude ready to get involved with a broken man when he in his own way was broken, too?

As Jude let Alex enter his home, he decided it was better to try than give up. He was ready for Alex and he wanted him in his life more badly than he remembered wanting anybody. Maybe even Liv. 

Together they went to the kitchen. Alex dropped his bag on the floor and went to the window. "Nice. Really brammer garden."

"Thanks – although it’s more wicked in the summer. I never really had time to keep it. My... my ex-wife used to take care of the garden."

"Ex-wife?" Alex asked and turned to look at Jude.

"Yeah. Didn't work out. We have a daughter... Beatrice. She's not my real daughter but her father was never a dad to her, so I guess... I was. I feel I am."

"Wa did ye split up?" Alex asked and let Jude close enough to put his hands on his arse.

"Bea's slightly autistic and bi polar... various diagnoses shortened in capital letters, and of cause, she needs a lot of attention and encouragement. Liv was very focused on Bea, and I admit I blamed her but she often forgot to include me. I was also there for them. We were together as a family. But she pushed me out and made this little bubble that consisted of the two of them that I couldn't penetrate... and we split up. I have no contact with them at all."

"Ye left ’er?"

"No, she actually left me. That's why I have this ridiculously huge Edwardian house,” Jude said and kneaded Alex’s round buttocks.

Alex laughed and kissed him. "Gang oan," he encouraged Jude.

"I had an affair when I was at my lowest. It was also a factor leading to the divorce, but looking back it was inevitable. Liv wasn't interested in our relationship any more."

Alex nodded and put his arms around Jude’s neck.

"Hae ye bin wi' anyain else since 'er, like?"

Jude sighed wistfully. "Been all on my own. No," he grinned. "I've been with a couple of guys and a few women, but..." he shrugged, "I haven't felt that magical attraction when you fall in love and your body just... _hums_. I wanted to feel again. Not just lust. But it just didn’t work out... until you." His hands pulled Alex’s body closer.

Alex smiled, clearly happy that he made Jude's body hum. "Aam nae aw emotionally crippled. Aam jist a homeless tryin' tae fin' haem."

"Yeah,” Jude said watching Alex’s mouth move.

"Aam nae ashamed I've shagged blokes who paid me. Ah dornt gie a shite abit 'at. Sometimes Ah didn’t e'en have sex wi' them. They jist lit me bide. But if they’re offerin' a bit ay dosh fur a measly shag, Ah tak' it."

"Did you pull any women? When you... you know."

"Nah,” Alex grinned and rubbed his crotch teasingly against Jude’s. “Aam nae bisexual. Aam aw bent in aw th' best kin' ay ways," he admitted.

Jude shook his head. "You're something, you know? I've spent hours trying to figure out how to figure you out."

"I ken. Was fin, eh?" Alex grinned toothily.

“Well now, but not at the time... no, I suppose it was kind of fun. I thought of you, didn’t I? I like thinking about you even if you did piss me off while doing it.”

Alex leaned in and licked Jude’s lower lip. “Noo. Whit diz yer bedroom look like, Ah wonder?”

“It’s over the top. You’ll get blown away,” Jude whispered.

“Is 'at a tryst, like?” Alex whispered back. Jude could feel the Scot was getting nice and hard as they exchanged teasing innuendoes, and he grinned wickedly; his body was definitely humming now.

“Come on then,” he said and grabbed Alex’s hand.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	6. Chapter 6

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Inside Jude’s bedroom, everything was dusky and quiet. Jude needed to see Alex and lit the bedside lamps. Then he came back and Alex stood patiently waiting for him. He peeled off Alex’s clothes and finally, his hands were allowed to wander freely all over his body.

“God, I want you so much, Alex,” Jude whispered and grabbed him between the legs. Alex’s cock was hard, and just the right size. Jude squeezed him and Alex’s head fell back with a long moan. Pushing up the foreskin, Jude slowly jacked him off. “What do you like?” he asked the Scot.

“Bottomin' frae th' top,” Alex told him. Jude let go and pulled him along to the bed where he sat down on the edge. Sinking to his knees, Alex unbuttoned Jude’s shirt. They stared into each other’s eyes and Alex kissed him, as he undid the last button. Jude grabbed his hair; that long silky red hair and slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex moaned with a laboured breath and slid his palms over Jude’s stomach, his flanks, and ribcage.

“Wanna suck ye,” Alex said and began to open Jude’s pants. 

“Please,” Jude agreed, and fell back on the bed and lifted his hips to better ease off his clothes.

“Want yer cock,” Alex clarified as he untied Jude’s shoes and pulled off everything until he was all naked. “Sit up,” he asked, and Jude did.

“Spreid yer legs,” Alex asked and when Jude did, he shimmied closer still on his knees. Putting his hands on Jude’s thighs, Alex smiled lazily while rubbing gently all over the hairs. “Soft,” he said and put his chin on top of Jude’s right thigh. Jude’s hands went to Alex’s hair again.

“Silk,” Jude muttered and caressed the back of Alex’s skull.

Alex took hold of Jude’s cock, and Jude gasped from the sensation in his groin. 

“Poetry,” Alex said darkly.

“Uh yes,” Jude moaned.

“Mmmmm,” Alex hummed even louder sucking Jude’s cock back and forth into his mouth.

Jude got goosebumps all over his body when the heat of Alex’s mouth surrounded his cock. His hands reached down to touch Alex’s face and under his chin, caressing him and feeling his throat work to take him deeper in. God it was heaven. Suddenly, he remembered, “I-I honestly don't know if I have condoms.”

Looking positively incredulous, Alex pulled back from the blow job and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Yoo’d better, Dave... Efter aw thes wooin' fer days, ye dornt have dubbies?”

“David?” Jude asked resting on his elbows. “Why do you call me Dave?” That came completely out of nowhere.

“That’s yer nam, reit? David Jude Law.” 

“Yeees, but how do you know that?” Jude asked.

Alex waited a few moments before he answered vaguely, “Ye friended me oan Facebook. Coods teel frae yer profile.”

Jude laughed. “Wow. I could have sworn you didn’t have time to check your homepage.”

“Ah dornt - normally. But Ah got th’ chance earlier the-day when Ah got mah lap back.”

“Alexander Law. Investigating journalist. Bass player,” Jude said.

“Alex Law. Also th’ prood owner ay dubbies,” Alex smirked. Then he laughed and twisted to grab his pants. Pulling out a strip of condoms and a small tube of lube, he quickly sat up straight again and looked expectantly at Jude. “Dae ye wanna prep mah erse ur shaa Ah dae it myself?”

Jude hesitated a few seconds. Did Alex ask those guys that question, too?

Alex rolled his eyes. “Ah can teel whit yoo’re thinkin'. An' nae. Ah prep myself when I’m wi' strangers.”

“So I’m no stranger?” Jude asked sitting up so he could be closer to him. “You don't mind my eager little fingers up your arse?”

“I’m lookin' forward tae it. An' fur whit it’s worth; yoo’re nae stranger Jude. Ah e'en saw ye oan telly ance. When ye were interviewed abit 'at squaur in Elstree ye built. Ah liked yer face e'en back 'en. Remembered yer nam.”

Jude frowned. “Why didn’t you say so? You seem to know a lot about me.”

“Ah was oan th' job. Was mah job tae check random interestin' fowk. Or fowk Ah foond interestin'.” Alex looked so serious, and Jude wondered what he was thinking about.

Shrugging, Alex said, “T’was jist anither nam ah jist happened tae remember. Naethin' spectacular abit it, but Ah did fin' ye interestin'. An' yer nam - which is like mine. Lots ay fowk hae 'at surnam.”

“Still, I kind of like we have the same last name,” Jude mused.

“Ah bit ye dae,” Alex said quietly and stood up from the floor.

“Well, I do want to prep you. Sit on my lap, Alex,” Jude said.

“Aw reit, Mr. Law,” Alex said and got comfortable on top of Jude.

“You’ve got the best fucking arse, Mr. Law,” Jude said and squeezed Alex’s small buttocks. Then he got down to business.

“Here we go, Alex,” Jude said with a little smile, when Alex eagerly put an arm around his neck whilst leaning in for a quick kiss. 

Squeezing out some lube, Jude rubbed his fingers down Alex’s crack and straight to his hole. The Scot moaned appreciatively and gyrated his hips subtly.

Jude smiled against his lips. “Can’t fucking wait, Alex. It’s been so long for me.”

“It’s always bin lang,” Alex said and took over Jude’s mouth shutting up his thought process for a while.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Alex loved a dick in his mouth. He loved the weight, the scent of pheromones, the smoothness and flexibility of the skin. The salty precome always made him produce mouth water that ran down his chin in the sluttiest way. However, he hadn’t experienced that in quite a while. Not since Edinburgh. Still to this day, he couldn’t believe he actually blew that prick David. The psychotic wanker stuck a bloody knife in his shoulder! He’d have killed Alex, too, if Juliet hadn’t killed David first. Okay, that Juliet afterwards had hammered the knife deeper into his shoulder using her shoe wasn’t really nice, but hey... Alex got the fucking money. Some room mates, huh?

Where that money was now, he had no idea. He _hoped_ it was still in the flat in Edinburgh under the floorboards, only Alex didn’t rent that flat any more. All he could hope for was that the present tenants never discovered them. Someday, Alex would figure out how to get access to the flat and retrieve that money. 

Alex didn’t want other people to prep him. Firstly, he wanted to be sure it was done sufficiently, and secondly, he really didn’t want random guys sticking their fingers inside him. Usually, they had no fucking clue what they were doing anyway. 

Jude was different. Jude was lovely, and his fingers felt incredible in his arse. Close to enamoured, Alex sighed. “So guid.” He moaned pushing his tongue into Jude’s mouth as they kissed open-mouthed and wetly. Alex’s tongue twirled lazily around Jude’s until Jude took control of the kiss. The rasp of stubbles turned Alex on fiercely.

“Got to... got tae fuck ye ur I’ll explode an' there won’t be much left ay me,” Alex gasped as they parted for air. He inhaled sharply, when Jude removed his fingers.

“All right?” Jude asked quickly.

“Yeah. It’s bonnie,” Alex said, his body flared with arousal, high strung with anticipation. “Dubbies – now! Jude!”

“I’m putting one on now. Calm down, baby,” Jude chuckled as he reached for one of the condoms next to them, but Alex didn’t care if Jude found it funny. He was achingly hard, well-lubed, and he just wanted Jude’s dick inside him already. 

Jude stopped and Alex looked at him with wide eyes. Then he laughed and wriggled his hips. 

“In! In! Inside me now,” Alex panted, and when he felt Jude push into him, he took a deep breath and moaned out loud. "Jesus. Yes,” Alex grunted.

Slowly, Jude pulled Alex’s hips forward, making him feel his cock slide into him before bringing him back against his groin. Alex gritted his teeth in a growl.

His breath came out labouredly hanging on to Jude’s neck. He thrust down onto Jude’s cock every time Jude pushed up into him.

“Roll onto your stomach and tug your knees up,” Jude asked and Alex immediately did. Jude caressed the round globes of Alex’s shapely arse and smiled with anticipation. He then grabbed on to Alex’s hips before he pushed forward and slipped inside his body again.

Alex arched his back and swayed slowly. “Ah can tak' more. Gang deeper, Jude.”

Jude thrust back and forth in small motions before he pushed some more.

Alex hissed. It did burn a little but it was the good kind of burn. The sensation of a cock move inside him, always astounded Alex. He never seemed to quite recall what it felt like until the next time he had sex. He couldn’t put his finger on why it felt different with Jude. Maybe it was because he wasn’t fucked to get something in return. Smiling through his pleasure, Alex nuzzled his cheek against the sheet. Yeah, that was exactly it. They were having sex because they liked each other. Jude was his boyfriend now and the happy image of the two of them made him moan pleased. More moans followed as Alex worked vigorously to match Jude’s rhythm.

Jude put his arms around him and pulled Alex up flush against his body. As he continued to fuck him, he also took his time jacking off the Scott. Alex babbled his pleasure aloud in nonsense. Laughing, Jude nibbled Alex’s earlobe.

“Ur we comin'?” Alex gasped.

“It’s very close,” Jude replied eagerly.

“Reit. Reit,” Alex agreed and fell forward again. Jude stopped moving and concentrated on making Alex come first. Just two tugs and the Scot cried out in bliss.

Shortly after, Jude took up getting himself off, and determined he got back into the rhythm. Alex groaned and hissed because Jude didn’t fuck him as deeply as he had prior. He was deliberately rubbing his cockhead against Alex’s prostate instead.

“Jude!” Alex cried. “It’s tay much!” He was so sensitive now after coming. “Ur ye done, like?”

Jude didn’t say anything at first, but then he sped up and came moments later. “Noooow I am,” he groaned. 

Alex was dripping with sweat. His own as well as Jude’s. When his lover dropped down on the bed, Alex rolled away and lay panting next to Jude.

“What?” Jude asked with a grin.

“Yoo’re dreich.”

“I’m wet?! Oh... are you implying I’m disgusting?” Jude asked with a raised eyebrow and smiled with fake hurt.

Alex let his eyes roam down Jude’s naked body. Sweat drops made the light golden skin glisten. Alex felt a tug in his groin. No, Jude was definitely not disgusting. “Nae. Eh'd teel it tae yer face if ye were. Yoo’re a dreich dream. Literally, Jude.” Inching closer, Alex put his hand on Jude’s neck and looked him in the eyes. “Can Ah bide?”

Jude nodded slowly. “Yes. I want you to stay. I want you to _not_ leave. Do you understand the difference?”

“I’m nae glaikit...” Alex defended himself. 

“Right now, you are,” Jude interrupted calmly. “I don't think you really understand the difference. I haven’t put a sell-by-date on this arrangement.”

“Coz ye want me as yer boyfriend.”

“I do want that.” Jude leaned closer to kiss Alex, but the Scot turned his face.

“Will ye pit a rin' oan mah finger?” Alex asked darkly. 

Jude laughed and Alex frowned even more and added, “Heh! Mebbe Ah want a rin'!”

“Sorry!” Jude dropped on top of Alex, caught his wrists, and kept them above his head. Alex closed his eyes a few seconds but then he willingly spread his thighs and let Jude settle between his legs.

“I’d love to give you a ring, baby,” Jude said reassuringly.

“An' dornt call me baby,” Alex said.

“You don't like that?”

“Nae, fancy ‘at! I’m nae a lassie,” Alex said, though in his head, he remembered vividly all the times he’d played dress up with Juliet. No need to tell Jude that occasionally Alex liked wearing a dress and put pretty earrings in his earlobes. Jude might be bi, but it didn’t mean he liked seeing Alex in a dress. Squinting his eyes, Alex held that thought.

“What...?” Jude asked as he bent down and nibbled at Alex’s lip.

“If we’re nae gonna shag again gie aff me,” Alex said getting back to the point.

“I’m going to fall asleep on you.”

“Righto,” Alex said.

“Okay,” Jude agreed and got even more comfy.

“Yoo’re heavy,” Alex whispered.

“Tough. I’m way too comfortable,” Jude murmured, rearranging himself so he wasn’t crushing Alex but still kept a hand on his stomach.

“Ta,” Alex huffed sarcastically and stared at nothing for a while. 

“Shagged heem efter all, dinnae ye?” Alex whispered to himself after he was certain Jude had fallen asleep. “Probably doesn’t make much ay a difference.” Alex smiled. “Guid ride ‘at one,” he said looking fondly at Jude and kissed the top of his lover's head. “Can still feel ye in me erse.” Alex laughed soundlessly. “Fuck. I’d dae it again,” he promised himself.

Eventually, he let the fact that he wouldn’t have to leave in the morning slowly settle in his head. Drowsiness sneaked in on Alex, and a heavy feeling pulled him down. Sometime later, he fell asleep with his arms around Jude.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tag/warning... I hope you've had clues at some point already, or else you're in for a surprise :)
> 
> Enjoy...

_Jude?_

With a start, Jude woke up. Disorientated he felt a body next to his. Turning his head, Jude smiled broadly when he discovered Alex. Alex lay slightly on his side with his arm curled around his head. Turning as well, Jude reached out and touched the soft beard just under the Scot’s lower lip. “So soft,” he whispered. Using his knuckles, he ghosted across the beard on his chin and earned a little shudder from his lover. Alex pouted in his sleep and Jude leaned close and kissed his lips.

“I wonder if you’d like to come with me to work today,” Jude thought out loud.

"I kent it was ye next tae me," Alex murmured sleepily. "Donae gonnae-no toochin’ mah face."

Jude smiled delightedly. "Yeah?" He took up caressing Alex’s beard again.

"Aye. I’d like ‘at."

"Wanna come with me to work today? You can bring your laptop if you'd like."

"Eh'd like 'at, yeah," Alex said and sighed deeply with a cheeky grin on his handsome face. Then he opened his eyes and took in Jude who lay close to him.

"Cheers... fur everythin', ye kin..."

Jude smiled. "I like you mushy..." He let his hands wander down Alex’s body. "Wanna shag?" he asked as he reached his destination between Alex’s legs.

"Is th’ pope catholic?" Alex laughed, as he eagerly trust into the tight vice.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The two lovers managed to get through the morning and get ready for work in time. Alex lent one of Jude's jumpers. After all, they were the same size.

In the car, they sat for a few minutes playing with each others' fingers, before Jude reluctantly let go of Alex and started the engine.

Alex had his head turned to the right and looked positively as smitten as Jude did when he looked at Alex. “I loove ye," Alex suddenly declared. "Joost sae ye ken. Ah always hae.” He took his eyes off Jude and gathered his hair in a ponytail.

With a moan, Jude forced himself to take his eyes off him. Closing his eyes, he took a shaky breath before he nodded. Then he taxied into traffic and headed for King's Cross.

"Let's buy some coffee?" Alex suggested.

"Sure. And some breakfast, too."

"Swallowin' yer come only satisfies fur a while," Alex joked.

Jude snorted. "Yeah. Depends on which end the injection..."

Cackling, Alex reached out and put his hand over Jude's mouth. "Both..."

Jude smirked. "You'd lick come out of my arse?"

"Eh'd suck ye aff wi' glee onie day..." Alex laughed again as he found a fag in his pocket and lit up.

"You can't smoke in the office, by the way..." Jude warned him.

"It is _yoor_ office isnae it?"

"Yeah. And I made the rule that nobody is allowed to smoke in the office."

"Fuck ye," Alex said with warmth. "Doesnae matter. Mah boyfriend gae me thes stoat jaekit." Alex grinned. "I can jist step ootwith an' puff mah heed aff."

"All day, I suppose."

"Righto. Aw day. Since yoo're nae payin' me tae spend mah precioos time in yer office."

Jude snorted. "You didn't have to come, you know..."

"Ah did hae tae. Ah shoods start writin' again."

"Yeah. It'll be good for you. Are you still on the payroll. I mean..."

"Ah left th' newspepper but wasnae fired. Ah took some time aff tae wark oan mah story, but nae... they're nae payin' me. But aam still _wi’_ th’ pepper."

"So that's why you have no money?"

Alex just nodded and then pointed to the left. "Stop here! Sainsbury..." he cried out when he saw the shop.

Jude miraculously found a parking space close by, and they both went into the store.

"Pick whatever you like. You can pick lunch, too," Jude said and picked up a shopping basket. 

Alex stepped closer and breathed into Jude's ear. "Ah wanna suck ye aff sae bad fur lunch," he purred.

Jude pushed him away. "Daft tosser," but he sent a smile Alex’s way. Nevertheless, he dropped some condoms in their basket just to be on the safe side.

A few minutes later, they were ready to pay.

A young orange turbaned Sikh working the register greeted them with a knowing smile. "Twins, eh? I've never seen twins in here."

Jude laughed and looked briefly at Alex. "No, we're not..." With a slightly confused smile, he added, "How do you mean?"

"Just brothers then? Could have sworn you were twins. You look like twins," he droned on as he rung up their purchases. "3,49."

Jude had stopped smiling and darted another quick look at Alex, but his boyfriend didn't look back at him. Jude received a plastic bag along with his change, where after they quietly left the store.

"That was a weird experience," Jude said almost accusingly. "Do we really look identical? Would people consider us related?"

"Huvnae noticed a similarity myself," Alex responded vaguely.

"But twins, Alex!" Jude looked at the Scot who was still avoiding Jude's eyes. "We're _not_ related at all, right?"

"Jude..." Alex said and looked seriously at Jude.

"Let's get into the car. We're getting late," Jude cut him off hotly.

Alex just nodded and got into the passenger seat.

"Can you drive? I mean. Do you have a license?" Jude asked distressed.

"Yeah, sure. Want me tae drife?" Alex offered.

"Please do," Jude said and Alex stepped out of the car. They exchanged seats and Alex took them the rest of the way to the office.

"Somethin' wrang, like?" Alex asked carefully.

"Not now. Later, Alexander, okay?" Jude implored.

"Of coorse," Alex said, already mentally preparing himself to get kicked out of Jude's life.

Shortly after, they were there and simultaneously, they stepped out of the car as soon as the engine stopped.

"Nae offence, but thes place still gi'es me th' creeps.," Alex said.

"All right? Alex?" Jude asked and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Alex stopped darting his eyes around and nodded. "Auld habits die stoaner. Used tae keepin' mah heed doon in thes part ay toon.”

"Did you ever think about going back to Scotland?"

"Nae... nae at th' moment at leest. There ur some things Ah still need tae tak' caur ay here an' 'en Ah hae some unfinished business in Edinburgh."

"I could go with you?" Jude offered.

Surprised, Alex looked at Jude. Perhaps he'd written off their relationship a tad too quickly. He shook his head quickly. "Nae that's aw reit. 'at eh'd better dae oan mah own."

"Well, if you change your mind..." Jude offered. "Don't forget your laptop," he then remembered and, when Alex had secured it in his arm, he locked the car.

Jude stood in front of the door and Alex was right behind him. Of course, he recognised the office. Only today, there were people inside that he didn't know and who would demand an explanation why he suddenly showed up. 

"Woods ye min' takin' caur ay th' why's an' when's, Jude?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Jude smiled, they exchanged a small kiss, and then they entered the building.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

"Good morning," Jude greeted the crew already busy working.

"Hey Jude," a man with a full beard said and came over. "Who's that?" he asked with a curious expression on his face. "Family?" the next question followed and then he stood stock-still.

"Shite," Alex murmured under his breath. He recognised that guy. He'd sucked him off a few weeks ago when he needed a place to stay. The guy was completely straight but very few men could refuse a blowjob.

"No... we're not related," Jude said almost vehemently.

"Uh... the way you stand together like that, I just thought you looked like... well twins, really," the man finally stammered.

"We're _not_ twins. Don't you think I might have mentioned it if I had a twin stashed away somewhere?" Jude said, pressed a palm to his face a few moments, and then turned to go to his desk. "Everybody meet Alex. Alex meet everybody. Alex'll be working on his own stuff here but he’s not employed." He looked at each face of the people present.

"Boyfriend?" the bearded bloke asked clearly confused; a facial expression shared with the rest of the crew in the office.

"Sure. Wa nae? Ah coods pass as his boyfriend if it makes ye feel better," Alex said and went to lean against Jude's desk. "Whaur can Ah sit, like?"

Stunned Jude pointed, "Use the desk next to mine. I'll clear it for you." 

"I know you," the man said not leaving the subject alone.

"So?" Alex replied.

"Bollocks, Sandy," Jude said with a warning. "It doesn't matter if you know him; just leave the subject the fuck alone."

"Of course, I should just warn you that..."

"He's knows I’ve shagged other fowk, Sandy. Diz 'at satisfy everybody who thooght it was their business?" Alex asked bitingly.

"That sure cleared the air, I should think," somebody else said and the tension finally lessened.

"Look. Aam a joornalist workin' oan some mince 'at takes ye bad places. Ah dornt need yer guff, tay," Alex said.

"Well put," Sandy said, and finally it looked like he was dropping the subject.

"I thought you wanted me to do the who's and why's," Jude said with a little smirk.

Alex smiled. "There's a wee drama queen in aw ay us," he said. Then he put his lap on the desk and gathered a few bunches of papers and put them as far away on the desk as possible. After hooking up, he booted the lap and was soon connecting to the wireless internet.

Putting his fingers on the keyboard was strange. The last time he'd written anything had been a while ago - ever since he'd let the story lose track of reality and drag him down. He looked up and found Jude looking back at him. 

Jude startled when he realised he'd been staring off into space in Alex’s direction. They both smiled and then Jude concentrated on his own thing, and Alex logged into the newspaper. He was surprised his access was still valid. After all, it had been almost six months since he last made some kind of contribution.

It was a huge encouragement and immediately, he flung himself into writing. At first, just to put words and feelings down, but afterwards to put some structure to all the things he'd experienced living the way he had.

 _The daily toil to stay out of trouble...Keeping warm at night...I never expected to be saved by a stranger. But I was..._ Alex looked up and noticed how engrossed Jude was with his work. An hour had suddenly passed by and Alex was not even half through his article. The more he wrote, the more details seemed to push at him, wanting to be written down as well. Eventually, he'd have to choose what to put into the story. Right now, it felt important just to get everything written down. Then he could pick the best approach to present what had happened to him while living as a homeless.

A sudden commotion made Alex look up. Jude and a few of the other architects got up and went to a model scale of the project they were working on.

"Hello... again..." Sandy approached Alex. "We got off on a wrong foot. Sorry about that."

"Let's jist keep thes atween us. Can ye handle 'at?" Alex said.

"Yes. Of course."

"Oooh..." Alex suddenly caught the subtext there. "Ne'er. Aam wi' Jude, like. Ah dornt fuck other fowk when aam in a relationship. Hoo is 'at workin' fur ye... Sandy?"

Sandy looked shocked for a moment. "I'm single, thank you very much."

"’at doesnae seem tae impress ye when other fowk arenae.."

"I wasn't..."

"Och aye, ye were," Alex interrupted him, "that's exactly where ye were headin’."

"Sandy? If you're not overly busy...?" Jude called.

Alex got up and went outside to have a smoke. "Fuck... Really!?" Incredulous, he flicked ashes to the ground and puffed angrily at his fag as he leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?" Jude asked when he came out.

"’at...Sandy person propositioned me," Alex blurted out.

"What?" Jude said. "Sandy?"

"Aye. Sandy."

"Really... c'mon. He's in love with one from the cleaning staff..."

"Ah shagged heem a couple weeks ago. He’s jist a regular straecht bloke who doesnae caur who sucks his dick. He lit me bide... that's aw he was tae me, like. Wha’ diz he hink Ah am? Tae ask for a shag like I was a whoor'? Christ..."

Jude nodded. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Nae, Jude! He jist doesnae know Ah did it fur a place tae bide. Ah dornt dae it fur th' dosh sae he cannae buy a fuck frae me flashing a wad of cash. Aam nae a whoor."

"True, but it's still rather offensive to me that he treats you like one. I'm pissed off, and I want to kick his face into the shape of an Easter Island Maoi statue."

Alex leaned away from the wall and slowly pulled the fag from his lips. "Really? Yoo'd make heem intae art fur me, like?"

Jude smiled croockedly. "Yeah. Deffo. I'd squash him into pulp you can publish your article on."

"That's... that's th' confession frae someain hopelessly in love, Jude."

"That only happens... like... once every other week for me. It calls for a celebration," Jude said with a smile.

“Stoooat! Ye brin’ th’ wine an’ I’ll brin’ th’ haggis,” Alex threatened half-heartedly with a big laugh.

"I actually like haggis..." Jude said.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, really really."

They laughed and Jude stepped into Alex’s personal space and put his arms around him. Leaning closer their lips met. Alex parted his and Jude slipped his tongue into his warm mouth.

Moaning, Alex joined in and they gave their co-workers an example of the chemistry between two people in love.

Slowly, Jude released Alex’s lips. "We should discuss the other matter later, though."

"Whit other matter?" Alex asked drunk with hormones.

"Come on, Alex..." Jude implored softly, "...that several people have asked if we're related... twins even."

"Oh tha’..." Alex nodded. "Ah mentioned 'at in mah article."

Jude turned his face and looked down the alley. "Okay. I'll read your article."

"Nae until it's finished," Alex said.

"I'm not gonna wait until it's finished, you daft little cunt," Jude said and sent him a warning look.

Alex lifted his hand and, with a finger, turned Jude's face back to the first position.

"Now? Here?" Alex asked.

"No. I suppose not."

"Bide til efter we've fucked. Th' blow is aye more tolerable efter a hard ride."

Jude snorted. "Yeah, right. And nice pun by the way."

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

"Don’t come yet..." Jude gasped to get back his breath and slowed down fractionally. Alex was lying under him on his back giving as hard as he got. Grinning, Jude got on his knees and gathered Alex’s hips in his hands. Alex crossed his legs behind Jude and they hugged fiercely.

"C'mon! Fuck me, Jude," Alex hissed and Jude snapped his hips forward repeatedly again. Alex cried out and threw his head back. His body shuddered trying to bend up in the narrow space between their bodies. "Christ, Jude!" he moaned, curling his toes. "Oooooh, so guid..."

"Alex... Alexander," Jude said. "So good. B-brilliant." Two more thrusts, and he came pulling Alex bruisingly closer.

Alex cried out in pain and Jude burst out laughing but eased the tight grip.

"Oh god," Alex gasped and laughed, too. "A shag wi' ye is incredible. Ah huvnae gotten it better... ever."

"You're just humouring me," Jude smirked pleased.

Alex smiled surprisingly softly at him. "Nae. Ah really mean it. Aam in loove wi' ye. 'at in itself makes sex different. I’ve ne'er bin in loove afair.”

Jude brushed Alex’s hair away from his forehead. "Never?"

"Nae. I've had some fucked up relationships but Ah was ne'er in loove wi' them like Ah am wi' ye."

"And loving me makes sex better?" Jude clarified.

"Shooldnae it?"

"Never worked for me. I loved my ex-wife but it didn't stop me from sleeping with a stranger when I was miserable."

"Wow... Cheers fur tellin' me,” Alex said dryly and motioned to Jude to disengage.

Jude stayed right where he was and responded, "I'm just telling you how it is. I'm in love with you, too. I have no intentions of sleeping around. But we have to talk about stuff. All the stuff. I can't tolerate any sneaking around sore subjects to try and prevent the hurt later on. I want everything out in the open."

"Fine," Alex said, all mischief put aside. "Aam yer brother. How’s about 'at fur an opener?"

Jude dropped his jaw as shock spread across his face. Automatically, he disengaged from Alex, as his cock grew soft in seconds. Finally, he asked shakily, "It's a joke?"

"Aam deid serioos," Alex said and his eyes didn't waver one bit from Jude's. 

"How long have you known," Jude asked.

"Ah always knew Ah hud a brother. Ah wanted tae see whit ye were like. Sae Ah kept mah eye oan ye fur a couple ay weeks efter Ah foond ye oan Facebook."

Jude just stared at him and then he pulled away. "And you knew this when we shagged the first time already. All this time you knew?" Jude said. "Jesus bloody buggering Christ, Alex! What's the matter with you?"

Alex slowly got out of bed and stood. "Didne exactly plan oan fallin' in loove wi' ye, Jude."

"Maybe. But you knew! That's the fucking point. You could have backed away when I got interested in you... oh, for Christ's sake. We shagged, Alex!"

"You were interested frae th’ get go. I didne hae any time tae figure out when tae back aff, Jude!" Alex went to the bathroom with Jude following him. Quickly, he tore off some toilet paper and wiped his stomach and arse. Flushing the dirty paper in the toilet, he returned to the bedroom and began dressing.

"Don't you fucking leave, Alex!"

Turning, Alex looked at him. "Ah dornt really know when Ah shoods hae tauld ye."

"From the start! When else?" Jude said exasperated even though Alex had pointed out it hadn't been possible. The chemistry between them had thrown them together brutally and tempestuously.

Alex laughed dryly. "Righto. Woods ye hae believed me in th' state Ah was? Had Ah bin ye, eh'd thooght 'that bloke is jist tryin' tae gie somethin' out ay thes’.”

"People are pointing out that we look alike, Alex. And I didn't exactly deny it when you joked about us being lovers!"

"Yeah. Ye did, didne ye. Shoodnae hae left 'at part ay th' who's an' why's tae ye efter aw," Alex said and finished dressing. "See ye aroond, like - ur nae. I’ll pick up mah bass at yer office an' I’ll be out ay yer hair ‘en."

"Oh, for God's fucking sake, Alex!" Jude stepped in his way and pushed Alex towards the bed. Alex lost his balance and Jude pushed him again so that he fell back on the bed on his back. Quickly, Jude climbed on top of him and sat there staring intensely at the apprehensive Scot.

"Don't you fucking dare to leave, Alex. We're not done."

Alex just closed his eyes a few seconds and waited with a racing heart. "Jist dornt burst me, okay?"

"I'm not gonna hit you, Alex!" Jude said and wiped his eyes. "Talk!"

Alex bit his lower lip and tried to find a focus point anywhere else but Jude's angry face. He was shaking with adrenaline but tried to collect himself to be able to control his voice.

"A-ah cam tae London tae research mah story. Th' whole homeless thin'. But mebbe Ah also wanted tae fin' ye, Jude. Ah kent yer nam was Law. Had tae be. We hae th' same dad, an' he was merrit tae mah mum fur a couple ay months afair they split up. He kent she was expectin' me but still they split up afair Ah was born. 'en he mit _yer_ mum an' obvioosly they got aff better coz they're still merrit, reit?"

Jude nodded with a frown of concentration on his forehead.

"They didnae split up exactly enemies sae they kept in touch fur a few years but we lost contact an' Ah havnae see my dad since Ah was fife years auld. But Ah did ken Ah had a yoonger brother named David in London.” Their eyes met. “You. Ah jist ne'er saw ye.

'the fact remains 'at, as Ah stuck aroond London longer than planned, Ah suddenly decided 'at Ah did want tae see ye an' when Ah foond ye, Ah hoped we coods be friends. Ah cooldnae jist barge intae yer life expectin' everythin' tae be hunky dory. But as Ah planned how tae approach ye, Ah... realised 'at brotherly feelings werenae exactly how Ah felt abit ye as Ah watched ye stayin' ower in th' office nicht efter nicht."

Jude looked less angry but he didn't look convinced either. "I can understand that but you still let me..."

"Ah didne caur we're related, Jude! I’ve only seen ye as an adult. Ye coods be anybody an' eh'd still fin' ye attractife. Ye turned me on th' moment Ah saw ye. Yoo’re a hot lookin' bloke."

Jude wasn't going to let that cloud his opinion but he did feel flattered. "What did you do in Edinburgh?"

"Ah was wi’ th’ Edinburgh News Pepper. Still am. Ah jist need tae finish mah story an' 'en hopefully aam back at wark."

"So you were planning on going back eventually? Leaving me."

"Nae permanently. Ah want tae bide wi' _ye_. A fat chance noo, ay coorse, but that's whit Ah wanted. Still want.”

Jude couldn’t help needling Alex. He felt he deserved some needling before he could forgive him. "So suddenly you thought it would be a great idea to become a homeless in London and left a great position in Edinburgh and..."

"Ah had reasons tae leave suddenly. An' Ah always wanted tae write 'at story sae it came in handy at th' time tae disappear."

Disappear. Jude didn’t like the sound of that. "What happened, Alex?"

Alex darted a look at Jude's naked body and then seemed to resignate, cave in, and finally said, "Mah flatmates an' Ah got involved in some business. Some criminal activity 'at sort ay feel intae our laps. An' afair we kent it dragged us intae it sae we turned oan each other. Ur raither they turned oan me."

"What?"

"Thes bloke wanted tae rent th' foorth room in a flat Ah shared wi' two others. One nicht we foond heem dead in his room. We ne'er kent how he died but he had a lot ay..." Alex stopped almost snapping for breath.

"Cash?" Jude guessed logically.

"Yeah," Alex admitted. “It was sae dirty, Jude. We got rid ay th' body an' lied tae th' polis. We shoods jist hae tauld them he died but we panicked - an' th' doosh clooded uir judgement."

"The money?"

"Millons of pounds."

Jude gasped. "Fuck me," he then said dazed.

“But we cooldnae agree whit tae dae wi' aw ‘at cash. 'en things got ugly an' one ay them, David, tried tae kill me. He stuck a knife in my shoulder. He’d have finished the job if Juliit hadn’t prevented heem frae daein' it an' killed David jist in time. However, she screwed me ower an' hammered 'at knife e'en further intae mah shoolder an' stole th' suitcase wi' th' dosh.”

Jude exhaled. "Fuck... fuck..."

"But th' suitcase was full ay news peppers. When Ah realised Ah cooldnae troost them, Ah exchanged aw those pounds fur pepper..."

"What? Are you for real? This sounds like a bad thriller," Jude almost cried.

"Lit me clarify, Jude. David stapled me tae th' scullery fluir wi' a scullery knife he stuck through mah shoolder. He was gonnae kill me if Juliit hadnae intervened an' killed heem. 'en she took aff her shooe an' hammered th' knife deeper intae th' fluir! Can ye imagine th' pain it caused me? Th' terrur? Ah didne ken if she was gonnae kill me, tay, noo 'at Ah cooldnae move like a pinned insect? Ah was stuck tae th' fluir wi' a knife, Jude! 'The polis came ay coorse, coz David was killed an' th' whole rackit got th' nychburris’ attention. Juliit hud stabbed David. He was deid sae everythin' taken intae consideration, Ah hud nae trooble reactin' hysterically shocked. Ah _was_ hysterically shocked." Alex looked at him with wild eyes as he clearly relived the events.

"Okay. Calm down, Alex," Jude said, as he bent forward and kissed him soundly on the mouth without thinking. Slowly, he realised what he was doing and sat up straight staring at Alex. "Then what?"

"Ye kissed me," Alex said.

"I shouldn't have. I..."

"But ye did nonetheless."

"Alexander," Jude said warningly.

"Aw reit. Braw. Ah hid th' bunsens in th' fluir, like. That’s wa Ah need tae gang back. It’s th' only reason Ah need tae gang back. Ah need tae gie back tae th' flat an' retrieve th' fuckin' bunsens."

"Bollocks," Jude whispered. "Do you still rent it?"

"Nae. Ah dornt hae onie bunsens until aam back wi' th' pepper, sae Ah lost th' flat when Ah stopped payin' th' rent. Hud Ah hud bunsens fur a train tickit, I’d gain back in time but Ah hud tae bide fur things tae calm doon, like. Someain else li'es thaur noo."

Alex gradually sat up and put his arms around Jude's naked body. "Yoo're cold, Jude."

Jude nodded and inclined his head for a kiss. Alex gladly gave it to him.

"Ah dornt caur we're related. Ah mean, Ah caur coz Ah loove ye, but Ah still want tae be wi' ye an' sleep wi' ye, Jude," Alex murmured against Jude's full lower lip.

Jude inhaled sharply and then exhaled carefully. 

"Yeah. That's th’ truth." 

Jude parted his lips and they made out for a few minutes. Pulling away, Jude smirked. "Wanna shag?"

Alex laughed but shook his head. "Nae. Nae noo. Tomorrow though, when we wake up, Ah expect some action wi' interests."

Snorting, Jude said, "You know, I don't mind bottoming... I don't expect you to bottom every time."

"Ah like bottomin', Jude, but Ah like toppin', tay. I’ll look forward tae top mah baby brother," Alex said.

Jude stared at him. "Fuck... it sounds so dirty, but I love it."

"Ur we cool wi' thes, Jude? th' whole..."

"No. Absolutely not, but I'll process that in my own tempo. You, I'm cool with. I love you, Alex. It's the secrecy that pisses me off. Mostly that my parents never let me know about your existence."

"If they hud, we'd gotten tae know each other as siblings an' we wooldnae hae... ye ken..."

"A strange thought now..." Jude said. Then he got up and went to shower. When he came back, he found Alex sitting nervously in the corner chair.

"We need to make plans. I'll see when I can get some days off and then we go to Edinburgh and get your money," Jude said as he put on some pyjamas bottoms.

"An' 'en whit?" Alex asked standing up. Jude came closer and pulled Alex into his arms. 

"Then we continue... If you can handle that."

"If _Ah_ can handle 'at?" Alex repeated and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Just kidding, Alex," Jude assured him and leaned in for a kiss. Alex pulled away.

"We cannae jist start spendin' it, Jude,” Alex said, the same thing David had stated back then when Alex and Juliet had begun spending the money.

"I'm not going to spend it. It's your money, Alex," Jude said, "Well, sort of."

"Jude. We'll shere it, aw reit?"

"Maybe," Jude said.

"Let’s gie some sleep," Alex said and climbed under the covers. After turning the lights off, Jude followed to bed and turned his back at Alex. Alex wrapped his arms around him from behind and they sighed simultaneously as their bodies spooned.

"I'm glad you found me, Alexander," Jude said and hugged Alex’s arms.

"Me, tae," Alex replied.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, the pair went to Edinburgh in Jude's car. Jude had managed to free three days for their little project. If it took longer, Alex would have to continue for himself. Jude would pay all costs.

"Someone else lives there now?"

"Och aye. But it was a fuckin' stoat place. They’ll hae tae be loaded tae afford it oan their own. Mah bit is they still rent out th' rooms."

"So we pay them a visit, and ask if you can rent a room?"

"Righto."

"Maybe we should have checked that out before, Alex..."

"Already did. They’re lookin' fur flatmates."

Jude laughed a little. "Of course..."

"Mebbe mah bluid is still taintin' th' fluir," Alex mused dramatically.

"Get out," Jude said and pulled the key from the ignition. They both exited the car and went to the building. Looking up, Jude could tell it was one of those old holding luxury flats.

Alex pressed the intercom knob.

"Yeah?"

"Hello? Aam Alex Cameron. Aam haur fur th' room?"

"Oh. You wanna rent?" the voice sounded distinctly American.

"Yeah. Eh'd like tae hae a look if that’s convenient?"

"Sure, come on up."

"Cheers."

The two got in when the buzzer sounded and quickly ascended the stairs.

"Man, I wouldn’t mind living in a building like this," Jude gushed when the beauty of the staircase unfolded before him. Stained glass towards the yard in between every landing, and every detail showed off the craftsman ship of the building that promised the same beauty.

"Ah really loov'd livin' here. Wooldnae min' returnin', Ah suppose," Alex said.

"Don't say that!" Jude said.

Alex grinned. "Ur ye out ay yer min’? There ur tay mony horrific memories combined tae thes place. But 'at doesn’t deduct frae th' fact 'at th' flats were stoat."

When they reached the landing, the door to the flat stood ajar.

Jude knocked. "Hello?"

Some lanky bloke stood there a moment later. "Come in. I'm Floyd."

"Jude. Jude Cameron," Jude said and stepped inside.

"I'm Alex," Alex said and stuck out his hand.

"Oh right," Floyd said responding in kind. "Are you both looking for a room?"

"You have two available?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. She... - the last to rent one of the rooms - didn't pay the rent, so we had to... you know."

"Flin' 'er out?" Alex suggested.

Floyd nodded and looked very nerdy.

"I might be interested," Jude said, "but Alex is actually the one applying."

"Right. So uh... what do you do?"

Alex nodded and said, "Aam a frock designer. Jude’s a ballit dancer. Whit dae ye dae, Floyd?" Jude frowned, but Alex just kept a straight face. The information didn’t seem to faze Floyd one bit. Perhaps it was above his comprehension.

"I'm an engineer and Patrick’s an attorney. Juliet was a doctor... but that hardly matters."

Alex’s face turned paler. "Juliit? The burd ye threw out was named Juliit _an'_ a doctur?"

"Yeah. She was here like a few months tops and then she stopped coming home. And stopped paying. Really left the place in a mess the psycho."

"Shite," Alex whispered and sought eye contact with Jude.

"What?" Floyd asked.

"Naethin'," Alex said and smiled as charmingly as he was capable of in that moment. "Ah intend tae actually bide ‘ere an' pay th' rent."

"You said you were making dresses?" Floyd then asked Alex who perked up.

"Aye. Jean Paul Gaultier. Bin oan his team fur fife years noo. Based in London."

"Wow. Does he let you make up whatever you want?"

"Sometimes. Mostly aam freelance." Jude sent him a warning look, but Alex ignored him with a blinding smile.

"Oh. Well, I don't suppose you could pay for three months up front?" Floyd said trying to put on his best poker face. “Gaultier probably pays you well?”

Ignoring that Alex said, "As a matter ay fact, Ah can. Jude?" 

Jude smiled and came closer. "How much does the other bloke pay?"

Immediately, they could see Floyd thinking about it.

"And I want the contract in writing. Alex is not paying more than other flatmates, so don't get creative," Jude warned him.

"Pat doesn't really... have a contract," Floyd admitted.

"Well. Why don't you split the rent between all tennants? Wouldn’t that be the correct way of doing it?" Jude negotiated.

Floyd wavered again. "As of this moment, we're only two, right?"

"With Alex, you're three... right?" Jude replied.

"So you're not interested?"

"So you want two times three months up front?"

"Yeah..." Floyd responded unsure.

"What if he regrets? Where do you keep the money? Did this Juliet pay up front?" Jude asked. Alex looked adoringly at him.

"Uhm..."

"Sketchy..."

"F-fine. One month up front."

"Then sign up the both of us," Jude said, and winked at Alex who stood with an amused smirk on his face.

“Were ye an attorney in yer former life, Judie?” he asked.

“Yes - with red horns spanking your lily white arse with a pink poker 24/7,” Jude said and pointed a finger warningly at him. Alex just chuckled and gathered his hair in an elastic.

"Don't you want to see the rooms?" Floyd asked perhaps a little overwhelmed that he'd gotten the rooms occupied already.

"A toor woods be braw," Alex said, and Floyd set into motion and showed them into the living room. Immediately, Alex’s eyes darted towards the kitchen and the floorboards there where he'd been attacked, but also where he'd hidden the money.

That's where it happened. 

As Jude took in the beautiful spacious living room, Alex nonchalantly went to the open door way to the kitchen area. Quickly he could detect that the stain was all gone, but the panel...

Alex went to stand next to it, but there was no trace that it had been removed... but then again that's how Alex had left it as well. Spotless. He would have to believe that even though Juliet was a clever girl, she was not that clever. As far as she knew, David could also have been the one to exchange the money for paper. If she had the skills to find out - or have someone else find out about Alex’s financial position in the time that went after the attack - she'd know that he hadn't spent a pound he hadn't legally been paid by the paper.

"Alex? Wanna check out the room?" Jude interrupted Alex’s musings and he realised that he'd been staring at the floor for several moments.

"Sorry - spaced it, like," Alex said and came back into the living room to join them.

"This is your room," Jude said and entered a room that had in fact been Alex’s room when he lived in the flat.

"Nice. We’ll add uir ain furniture eventually. Jude needs them - shipped frae London. Th' beds’ll suffice till 'en." 

"Oh. Of course," Floyd said.

"But this will do, too," Jude said.

"Oh..."

"We'll move in now... why wait?" Jude said and smiled charmingly at Floyd.

"Cool. Then maybe..."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll pay right away."

As Floyd and Jude took care of the practical part of the first payment, Alex went back to the kitchen and took another look at the floor.

Checking to make sure Floyd was only paying attention to Jude, he then squatted and ran the tip of a finger along the panel. Using his fingernails, Alex lifted the panel carefully enough to have a quick look. He saw something down there and carefully, he let the panel slip back.

Alex got on his feet, went to the sink, and held on to the edge. His heart was thumping, racing his pulse sky high.

"All right?" Jude asked and touched his shoulder.

Alex started and nodded jerkily. "Jist got dizzy. Ah hink everything's aw reit, Jude."

"Okay..." Jude said knowingly but just smiled. "I've paid for the rooms. Let's get our stuff from the car."

"Key?" Alex asked, and Jude dangled two key chains in front of him. Floyd had gone to his own room and was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah hink I’ll gang tae mah room an' hae a lie doon. Hae a busy nicht in front ay us," he whispered to Jude.

"Don't do anything rash while I'm gone."

"Calm is mah middle nam," Alex said, as he headed for his room.

Jude snorted. "Yeah, right."

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Lying on the bed, Alex curled his arms around his head and turned his back to the room. “Loove ye, Jude. Thes will change everythin'. We’ll be sae fuckin' canty. Fuckin' canty. Ah hae ye, an' finally mah life can gie back tae normal. Fuckin’ grateful Ah am.” In less than a minute, he was out cold.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Jude put the duvet around his lover's body. Alex was in deep sleep. Jude decided to pull off Alex’s shoes and let him sleep until evening. Floyd had mentioned something about a cooking schedule, but Jude said they'd wait to join until they'd settled. He'd buy the two of them some pizza later.

He was very tempted to crawl into bed with Alex, but if Floyd decided to barge in, it would be awkward and they really didn't need any focus on that aspect of their lives.

The door slammed, and Jude assumed that would be the fourth flatmate. Patrick.

"I rented the rooms out," he heard Floyd say.

"Yeah? Whit happened?"

Jude stepped out of Alex’s room. "We happened. Alex and I."

"Boy Alex ur lassie Alex?" Patrick asked.

"We're both very much boys," Jude said.

"Och. Guid. Coz th' lest lassie was a real bitch."

"So I've heard. However, we're not bitchy or birdy or anything animalistic. Trust me," Jude said and smiled very trustworthy at Patrick who smiled back.

"Great!"

"They paid up front," Floyd added.

"Oh, really? ‘at's e’en..." Patrick said, measuring his words.

"Greater?" Jude suggested.

"Yeah. Raither," Patrick said and then turned to grab milk from the fridge. "Yoo ken 'at Juliit lass was a wee psycho when she lived haur."

Jude assumed Patrick was talking to him, so he hummed encouragingly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Girnin' abit past flatmates aw th' time. Ah hink Floyd was scared ay 'er."

Jude perked up. "What did she say?"

Patrick turned around after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "'at she'd bin cheated."

"Money?" Jude suggested a little breathlessly.

Patrick seemed taken by surprise. "Hoo did ye ken... Ah mean. Mebbe." He canted his hip and tried to pretend that was not the issue.

"Usually is."

Patrick got interested. "Aw reit. Weel, she claimed th' bunsens was hidden oan th' loft. She went ravin' radge searchin' 'at loft aw th' time she was biddin’ haur. Apparently, she ne'er foond th' 'loot' ur whatever, coz she left."

"And...?" Jude asked apprehensively.

"Weel, we looked, tay, but it seems like it main hae bin 'er imagination. If ye ask me..."

"I am asking you," Jude said.

"She was some bampot lass," Patrick stage whispered dramatically.

"Sounds like it from your vivid encounter.”

“I’m tellin' th' truth!” Patrick blurted.

“I can tell that you are,” Jude said smoothly. “So, Paddy... you actually never found any of the stuff she was looking for?"

"Nae," Patrick admitted.

"Some story..." Jude joked, but inside he felt immense relief as well as anxiety. He was aware of the fact that Patrick didn't necessarily speak the truth about this. The faster they could investigate the floor panel, the faster they'd get out of Edinburgh. 

Then he concentrated on getting their stuff from the car and into the rooms while Alex slept.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

"Alexander?" Jude sang softly in Alex’s ear. "Baby, wake up."

"Jude?" Alex murmured and smiled. "I'm wabbit."

"Serves you right when you sleep the afternoon away. I've got pizza."

"Wi' everythin'?"

"Everything."

Sitting up, Alex grinned and shuddered a little when the duvet fell from his shoulders. 

“Need a jumper?” Jude asked and sat down next to Alex.

“Aye. Woods be braw, slainte. Can we eat haur?” Alex asked and snaked an arm around Jude’s neck. 

“Sure. I’ll just get them,” Jude said.

“Wait...” Alex said and pulled Jude down. A second later, he had Jude's lips pressed against his. "Aam mad about ye," Alex said when they parted for a moment.

"Good." 

Alex pressed his hand against Jude's crotch and they both moaned and kissed fiercely. "Fuck... Jude. Want ye."

"Want you, too, but we should stick to the plan."

"Ah coods jist suck ye aff, reit?"

"Alex," Jude groaned as Alex massaged his growing hard on. "Maybe this isn’t the... uh... okay."

Alex slid down on the floor and Jude bent back, undid his fly, and pulled out his cock.

"Keep your voice down," Jude admonished him as he scooted forward to the edge of the bed. However, the second Alex’s warm mouth engulfed his dick; he barely managed to keep his own moans hushed.

Closing his eyes, Alex let Jude's flavour explode on his tongue. This was better than good. This was heaven.

Watching his lover's adoration as he sucked and licked all the right places rapidly bringing Jude to the brink. Alex had his hand down his own pants and was quickly stroking himself. As Jude felt that tingling sensation across the small of his back, his buttocks tensed.

"So close, Alex..." he warned.

"Guid," Alex said and took Jude down his throat.

"Huh..." Jude blurted and quickly bit his knuckles. "Shit, Alex..." he whispered and came hard.

Alex swallowed the load and continued to jerk off afterwards.

Jude smiled at the Scot's tenacity. "Lie on the bed, Alex,” he instructed after a few moments.

With a big grin, Alex did just that and Jude turned the other way around. Alex relaxed into the mattress when Jude slowly sucked him into his mouth. "Mah... God... Dornt chynge th' rhythm. Thes is perfect," Alex said. Closing his eyes, he began thrusting his hips subtly and Jude grunted appreciatively.

"Fuckin’ yer mouth, Jude," Alex said and stuck his fingers into Jude's short curls. "Beautiful mouth." Speeding up, he felt how Jude easily matched him and Alex couldn’t suppress a toe-curling moan.

Jude reached out and pinched Alex’s thigh.

“Aw...” Alex snickered.

A few moments later, the two got a shock when Floyd knocked on the door. “Um... are you all right?”

“Yeah. Perfect. Jist testin' th' mattress, like,” Alex yelled.

“All alone?” Floyd asked. Jude and Alex sent each other a ‘what the hell?’ look. Then Alex chuckled lowly.

“Jude’s creatin' th' disturbance – nae 'at it’s really onie ay yer business, mucker.”

Jude sat up with an amused expression on his face, but Alex crawled closer and wrapped his arms around him. “Jerk me aff.”

Jude kissed him soundly and immediately reached for Alex’s hard dick to begin the task in a fast tempo. Alex writhed as his orgasm approached and, when he hit climax, he barely kept from screaming.

“Jesus...” he gasped, “We’ve got tae gie back haem suin, Jude. Ah need tae express mah shaggin' self.”

Jude rolled his eyes and got up. “It’s true. I should fetch you a towel or something.”

“Ye shoods hae swallowed mah load...”

“However, I didn’t. Wait.”

Jude dressed and stepped out of the room. Floyd lurked nearby and he looked shocked seeing that Jude had actually been in the room with Alex.

“Oh, I... You should just have told me you guys were married. I did notice the same last name,” Floyd practically sulked.

“Aren’t you the liberal one?” Jude commented sarcastically. “Didn’t I mention that?” Jude then said but otherwise ignored him. He grabbed the pizzas and a roll of paper towel on the kitchen table before returning to Alex’s room.

“The idiot thought we’re married,” he said and put the pizzas on the bed. Quickly, he helped Alex clean up.

“Wa woods we want separate rooms if we’re merrit?” Alex asked but then he burst out laughing. Throwing the used paper on the floor, he then motioned at Jude with grabby hands to sit on the bed with him and, for a while, they did nothing but chewing their food.

“Junk scran _an’_ sex,” Alex said lazily as he stuffed the last slice of pizza into his mouth. “Forgot tae pit oan th' telly while we ate. Cheers fur daein' aw ay 'at, Jude.”

“You’re welcome,” Jude said with a smile.

“Fitba oan th’ telly?”

“Yeah. Find us a decent channel. I couldn’t be arsed to move right now,” Jude sighed content.

“Ah coods sit oan yer dick?” Alex suggested.

“Maybe later,” Jude grinned with half closed eyes.

Alex looked at him longingly for a few moments, before he concentrated on finding a football match in progress they both wanted to watch. Then he quickly returned to the bed where he put his head against Jude’s shoulder and snuggled. “When shoods we look at th' panel? I’m almost fidgetin' tae dae it noo.”

“They should be asleep before we even breathe on that panel.”

“Of coorse. We’ll hae tae bide till they’re gain tae bed, like.”

“Does it make any noise? Lifting the panel?”

“Nae. When Ah lifted it, thaur was nane,” Alex said slowly and put an arm around Jude’s torso as he closed his eyes. 

“Sweet,” Jude mumbled. Pulling the loose elastic out of Alex’s hair, he then carded his fingers through the red strands. His lover breathed deeply, and Jude smiled knowing Alex would be asleep in a few seconds even though he’d slept the entire afternoon. Jude felt keenly how Alex was learning to relax and that he lacked a lot of mental sleep somehow. He’d not been able to relax to sleep for hours the past many months and, now that he didn’t have to fear anything during his sleep; he got lots of decent sleep. Jude could watch him for long periods, and just touch him knowing that Alex knew it was him and didn’t flinch or wake up during the caresses. 

Alexander – his brother and lover. Jude smiled feeling happy and content. Then he narrowed his eyes and concentrated on staying awake. He found a movie and watched that until around 1am, when he heard the other two flat mates give away noises of going to bed. When the doors closed behind the other men, Jude perked up and gently roused Alex.

“Wake up,” he whispered, but Alex was in deep sleep. “Wake up, Alex,” Jude whispered again, as well as pinching Alex’s thigh.

“Aw...” Alex hissed in his sleep, but somehow he remembered there was something important to wake up to, and he opened his eyes wide up.

Jude chuckled. “Wake up, Alex,” he murmured gently. “We’re going treasure hunting.”

Alex sat up carefully and yawned. “Aw reit. Jist gie us a second.”

Jude slipped down from the mattress and stuck his head out of the door. Surveying the room beyond, he noticed the many beer bottles littering the coffee table. “Wonder what they’ve discussed all night,” he said quietly. Then he stepped back into Alex’s room. “Works to our advantage. They’ve been drinking tonight. They’re probably already asleep.”

“Guid,” Alex said still yawning as he put on a pair of Jude’s jeans. Running his fingers through his tussled hair, he got up. “Ah miss mah ain clothes. Mah ain jeans an' jumpers,” he said.

Jude nodded. “Yeah. We never got around shopping, did we?”

“Nae. We didn’t. Jude, let’s gie thes ower wi'. I’m startin' tae gie nervoos,” Alex said and dug through his backpack to grab a flashlight and a solid bag.

“Okay.” Quickly, Jude dressed in sweats and the two of them entered the kitchen room. Slowly, Alex neared the floor panel in question and kneeled down. 

Taking the flashlight and bag from Alex, Jude squatted next to him and they exchanged a nervous look. A squeak was heard from one of the rooms, and Alex froze. They waited for more noise, but nothing else happened. Jude closed his eyes but then another squeak was heard, and Alex reached out and touched his shoulder. “Ah remember. Th' fluir boards used tae squeak randomly. Especially in 'at room.” He pointed towards one of the rooms. Jude’s room. Nothing to worry about.

Jude exhaled. “Fuck... almost got a heart attack,” he whispered.

Alex put a finger to his lips. They didn’t really need to talk unless it couldn’t be helped.

 _Okay. Thes is it,_ he thought. Then he fitted his fingernails along the side of the panel and lifted the entire slab. Once it left the floor, Jude helped supporting from underneath.

Carefully, they put it on the floor. Jude pointed the flashlight at the hole they’d produced, and they both saw something very promising down there.

Alex removed the contents from the panel and with shaking hands put the heavy wads on the floor one by one. Then Jude opened the bag and Alex put the money into it. Quietly, the panel was returned to the floor and the two got up. Jude switched off the flashlight and they went back to Alex’s room. Turning the key in the door, Alex came and joined Jude on the bed. 

Pulling the first wad of money from the bag, Jude asked, “Do you recognise this?” He looked at Alex.

Alex nodded. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ.”

Jude broke the paper seal and, a second later, he sat with hundreds of Scottish £100 notes in his hands. “ _Shit._ I... I have to admit I didn’t really believe it,” he whispered shocked.

Alex covered his mouth with both hands not knowing whether to faint or cry. “Jesus...” he finally said emotionally. “Ah was sae scared they weren’t gonna be thaur, Jude. Efter aw thes time hopin' I’d be able tae retrieve th' loot. Freakin' scared, Jude!” A nervous bout of laughter escaped him and he pressed his palms hard against his mouth.

“You don't know how much there is?”

“Millions, Jude. Millions,” Alex whimpered. “We need tae leave noo. Ah cannae stain it.”

“Pack your stuff,” Jude whispered and put the money back in the bag. Then he put half of it in Alex’s backpack. The other half he would carry because the money was heavy.

“Be fuckin’ whieest. Dornt say a wuid,” Alex warned him. 

Jude and Alex spent a few minutes gathering their belongings. Since Jude had never put his stuff in his own room but kept it in Alex’s, it was pretty easy. When they were absolutely sure they had everything, they slipped out of the door. Jude left a note along with their keys explaining that a work emergency had come up preventing them from staying there after all, and wasn’t it a shame their money was wasted? Hopefully, their flatmates would just have a field day with the extra rent money and not miss them for one heart beat.

Once they sat in Jude’s car, they exploded with laughter and were finally able to release the pent up nerves.


	9. Chapter 9

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

They drove all night. Having rested better, Alex did most of the driving and Jude passed out in the passenger seat.

Early in the morning, they made a stop at a cafeteria outside of London to get some 'eat all you can' breakfast. Alex kept his backpack close. Jude was fine with having his on the seat next to him. They didn’t want to risk someone breaking into the car and steal the money so close to home.

"D'you want some more?" Jude asked getting half out of his chair.

"Sausages... an' eggs," Alex said. "Tomatoes... och, an’ mushrooms, like?"

Jude smiled. "Perhaps you could go fill up your plate yourself then?"

"Everythin'. Gezz a second helpin' ay everythin'."

"You’re pretty adamant on getting 'everything' lately, you grumpy old sod," Jude teased him.

Alex got that sultry look in his eyes that made Jude’s groin contract with anticipation. "Aam gonnae ride ye sae hard when we gie haem, Jude. An' nae, aam nae leavin' th' backpack."

"I could look after it for you," Jude offered grinning, but Alex shook his head vehemently. Then he seemed to consider that for a moment. 

"Aam nae lettin' it it ay mah sicht, but ‘en Ah suppose it diz look strange tae stain at th' buffit clutchin' mah backpack like a security blankit, like...”

Jude snorted. “I know. I’m just fucking with you.” Alex got up nevertheless. Jude leaned over the table, and their green eyes met. “I’m going to make sure you keep your word... you know... later.”

“The shaggin’?”

“The fucking shagging, yeah,” Jude whispered.

Alex looked to both sides before he leaned over the table, too, and planted a firm kiss on Jude’s lips. Then he grabbed his dirty plate and went to the buffet for a refill.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Alex slept for the rest of the ride on the back seat while Jude drove home. The whole trip to Edinburgh felt surreal by now. Jude sure hoped the two men in that flat were as dense as they seemed. They really didn’t need any nasty surprises now. Floyd’d been given false last names, false former addresses, and Jude’d paid in cash, so there weren’t really any leads back to this place or their real identities.

"Millions," Jude mused grabbing the wheel harder. Speaking the word aloud was almost making him delirious. "Alex?" he called.

His brother opened his eyes and hummed. "Yeah?"

"We're home."

"Guid," Alex said quietly.

Jude got out of the car and went to the trunk to get the backpacks out.

Alex tumbled out and stretched. He shuddered in the crisp air. "Finally, heh?"

Jude smiled. "Yeah. Finally."

Then they got inside and moved to the bedroom. Quickly, they emptied the backpacks and the paper bunches took up space on Jude's duvets. Alex toed off his shoes and slipped out of his jacket.

"How much?" Jude asked, eyeing the stacks of solid £100 notes.

"We tried tae coont them when we foond them back 'en. Juliit estimated aroond twenty million, but she didn’t coont aw ay it."

"Twenty?" Jude spluttered.

"Why do you think I've been so antsy about it, Jude?" Alex asked with justified exasperation.

"But..." Jude ran his fingers through his short blond hair. "Bullocks... Jesus, Alexander!"

"Half ay it is yoors, Jude. Aw reit?"

Jude bit a nail. "I don’t know what to say... This is... I can't even use it for the company. Would never be able to explain where I got the sudden capital from."

Alex laughed. "True. A bludy paradox, ye crabbit cunt."

Jude laughed, too. "Soo... we'll just spend it?"

“We tried, but it was jist one cock-up efter anither when David got paranoid. Coz Juliit an' ah spent a wee amoont oan havin' fun. 'en David hid th' loot oan th' loft an' 'en ah had tae dae somethin’. Ah realised David was goin’ bunkers an', at th' time, me an' Juliit decided tae shaur th' dosh. It took a while tae gie mah hans oan it, but Ah managed tae switch everythin' tae sheets of news peppers an' filled th' suitcase wi' 'at insteid ay th' real banknotes..."

"Which you hid in the floor. It was brilliant, Alex,” Jude said.

"Especially, when th' cunt lit me bide oan th' fluir wi' a chib in mah shoolder."

"The police found you?"

"Aye. Aam nae sure if Juliit called them, ur th' nychburris responded tae th' rackit ay me bein' throon against aw th' surfaces ay th' flat...."

Jude smiled at Alex's vivid recount of the traumatising experience.

"But Ah lost a lot ay bluid..."

"Hopefully, you don't have an exotic blood type."

"Ah hae yer bluid type... dornt Ah?"

Jude gasped. Sometimes the fact they were half brothers slipped his mind because he was head over heels in love with Alex, but knowing they most likely shared the same blood type felt incredibly good. Incredibly erotic. “Fuck..." he whispered, "I want you, Alex."

Alex quickly wrapped the money in the duvet and pushed it on the floor. He launched himself at Jude with an impatient groan. "Thenk God. Ah thought ye really wanted tae spend th' next coople ay hoors coontin' bunsens."

Jude smiled and kissed him hungrily. "I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress now," he promised.

"Yoo'd better. Ah want tae ride ye, Jude. Want tae sit oan yer cock. Gie undressed. Noo," he demanded impatiently.

"Yeah, God yes," Jude moaned. "Want your tight arse. Fuck..." he hissed, as his cock tried to split his zipper. Uncoordinatedly, he tried to get his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt, while trying to keep his mouth glued to Alex's.

Alex got his jeans open and then sighed. "Hang oan. We’re gettin' nae whaur." Then he quickly divested himself of the remains of his clothes while Jude did the same.

"There," Jude said and, with a brilliant smile, received Alex in his arms again as they took up all the space on Jude's bed.

"Love this. Fucking love this," Jude said and kissed Alex's lips.

Alex straddled Jude's hips and wriggled Jude's hard cock in place along the cleft of his arse crack. He ran his fingers across Jude's nipples and smiled. “Ah like yer nipples. They're soft."

Jude just smiled. "And yours are pink." He grazed a nail across the hard bud and Alex flung his hair back before it fell into his face again,

"You know your hair is gorgeous, you poser," Jude teased.

Alex shrugged. "It’s red, like."

"Yeah. So are your pubes," Jude pointed out.

Alex looked down where the hair in their groins met. "Yoors ue darker. Heh..." he laughed at his pulsing erection.

Jude smiled at him. “I like we’ve got chest hairs...”

Alex lifted an eyebrow. “We’re big lads. Jude... yoo’re gettin' aff oan thes, aren’t ye? One sec...” Alex reached across and pulled the drawer on the nightstand. “Jonnies?”

“Lube?” Jude responded and grinned.

Alex had to leave Jude’s lap, stepped onto the floor, and studied the drawer. “Thaur shoods be some. Thaur was th' lest time?” He turned and looked questioningly at Jude.

Jude checked the other drawer. “Here. They’re in this one.”

“Thenk fuckin’ God,” Alex said as he fetched the supplies. He repositioned himself on top of Jude. Pushing himself to his knees, he watched Jude squeeze out some lube and then he leaned forward and stuck his arse out.

Jude smothered his face in Alex’s stomach as his fingers went straight to Alex’s hole.

Alex moaned. “Juuh... Ah can tak' a wee pain... cannae wait fur ye tae gie 'at dain.”

“Alex. Don't be stupid,” Jude said, but in reality, he was a little thrilled by the thought of Alex stinging a little when he entered him. “Say when...” he suggested.

“Ur ye daft, like?” Alex laughed. “Then I’ll jist say it noo!” 

Jude frowned. Well, that wouldn’t do. Alex would just have to wait until Jude at least could fit in three fingers. Gently, he rubbed Alex’s prostate and the Scot cradled Jude’s head with a lustful lament.

“Jonnies?” Jude asked impatiently.

“Righto,” Alex replied just as impatiently. “We pure need tae gie tested, Jude. It’s silly nae tae.”

“I guess so,” Jude agreed, but then Alex rolled the latex on and, seconds later began fitting himself onto his cock. “Oooh...” Jude shuddered in synch with Alex. “Get up, Alex. Turn your back to me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex said eagerly and twisted 180˚. Then he continued to skewer downwards. “Uh...” he hissed. It did sting a little, but Jude’s cock felt so amazing inside him. Jude put his hands around Alex’s pectorals and kept him flush against his chest.

“Good?” Jude asked.

Alex breathed a few times but smiled and dropped his head back against Jude’s shoulder. Turning his head, he pressed his mouth against Jude’s face and began gyrating gradually to be better seated. Jude’s hand slid lower to grab Alex’s cock. The hard flesh slowly slid back and forth in his slick palm. Thrusting his hips, Jude followed Alex’s motions and he slipped the rest of the way inside his lover. 

“Jesus...” Alex whimpered. In that position, Jude was rubbing his prostate with every thrust. “G-god...”

Jude grabbed Alex’s head with his other hand and pushed him forward on his knees. Pressing his hand, he kept Alex’s head on the mattress and, as promised, fucked him hard.

Alex cried out in surprise. “Jesus, Jude... och, so guid...” he babbled hoarsely. Lewd, slapping noises resonated in the room, as skin hit skin when Jude’s groin connected with Alex’s backside. Jude kept Alex’s body in check when both his hands rested on the redhead’s hips. Slowing down, he pushed inside Alex. When Alex contracted around him, Jude’s eyes rolled to the back and dropped his head. His body took over fucking him in earnest, fuelled by Alex’s cries and moans. 

“Faster, Jude. Faster!” Alex begged.

“A-alexander, h-here it comes,” Jude stuttered. 

Alex grinded his arse back to get the full impact of Jude’s orgasm. The constant friction against his prostate sent numbing pleasure through Alex’s system, and he thought he was going to pass out from the force of his own climax.

Jude collapsed on top of Alex.

“Aw!” Alex yelped. He was a flexible bloke, but not flexible enough to support Jude in the position his thighs were spread under his lover.

“Sorry,” Jude slurred, slipped out of Alex, and tumbled to the side of him. He pulled off the condom and dropped it on the floor.

“Aw, aw, aw,” Alex complained, as he tried to gather his shaking legs. “An' th' spot is dreich, Jude!”

Wobbling onto his knees, Jude chuckled lovingly and helped Alex fall over. “Spots usually are... You know I’d be happy to bottom, Alex.”

“Nae. Ah like yer cock tay much tae dae th' honoors myself, Jude,” Alex smirked.

“Well. We should remember a towel.”

“But we didn’t,” Alex stated the obvious.

Jude shrugged, crashed next to him, and pulled Alex’s sweaty body close.

“Aam hummin’,” Alex said lazily with closed eyes. “Buzzin’,” he added and lay still in Jude’s arms.

“Good. Then I must have done the job right,” Jude said softly and kissed Alex’s forehead.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	10. Chapter 10

“Dad?” 

_“Jude? Hey. How are you? How’s the business?”_

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about Alexander?”

 _“Alexander?”_

A predictable long pause occurred.

“Alexander Law. My height. Green eyes, flaming red hair, Scottish... your son, remember?”

_“Uh... I...”_

“Go on. It’s fascinating, dad.” 

_“It didn’t seem like a good idea at the time... to involve... you... your mum.”_

“What time would have been better, dad? It’s been thirty some fucking years and you never told her?”

“ _I...”_

“Bollocks! What if you died? Would it be easier for _you_ since you couldn’t care less when you’re dead that we’d have to deal with long lost heirs showing up at your funeral?”

_“How did...?”_

“I met him. He found _me_ , dad.”

_“Oh... How...”_

“I’m so fucking pissed that you never told me I had a brother!”

_“I’m sorry. I don't know what else to say at this point.”_

“You’re sorry you didn’t tell me or you’re sorry I found out?”

_“Jude...”_

“He wants to meet you, you know.”

_“So he can yell at me, too?”_

“...”

_“Jude?”_

“Yeah, I suppose I am yelling. But that’s... that’s because I’m disappointed – and _pissed off_.”

_“It’s actually a relief that you’re bringing it up. God knows, I would have chickened out until the very end, Jude.”_

“Well, we can thank Alex. He’s the one who’s always known.”

_“So he looks like you?”_

“Kind of. We have the same colours. Some who’s seen us together has no doubt we’re brothers. Some even asked if we’re twins. Personally, I can’t see the resemblance much.”

_“Siblings seldom can, I suppose.”_

“So... can I show up with him at home?”

“...”

“Dad? Was that the noise of anguish? I’m fucking showing up with him for tea, all right?”

“Jude... I need to prepare your mum.”

“Of course. You’ve got an hour.”

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Jude... We’ve barely eaten since we got haem frae Edinburgh,” Alex said wiping his hands distractedly on his thighs.

“I just need to get closure.”

“Ah dinnae need tae gie closure sae suin,” Alex said looking out of the window from his seat.

“You’re just nervous.”

“Aren’t ye, like?” Alex looked at Jude, but the blond sat calmly. Not even a vein upset his smooth temple.

The door to the house opened, and a man stepped out. Hurriedly, he neared the car until he literally opened the car door.

Jude looked calmly at the blond man who stuck his face closer.

“Jude... You can’t come in.”

“Hello to you, too, dad,” Jude said sarcastically.

Alex stuck his head forward looking a little timid. “Hello,” he said.

The man looked up. “Oh. Hello Alex. Nice to see you,” he said. “Look, I haven’t told your mum. She’s not home. Why don't I take you boys to a restaurant and we can talk there?”

Jude looked furiously at the man. “Abso-fucking-lutely not. But it’s nice to know you really made an effort.”

The man looked taken aback, until Jude began to close the door, while he still clutched the frame in his hand.

“Let go, or your hand is coming with us,” Jude warned him.

“Jude, we should be able to talk about this like grownups.”

“No. I’m still your child when I’m sixty. Won’t change a thing for me.”

“Fine. Fine then,” the man said.

“Jude, mebbe we coods...” Alex said.

Jude shook his head. “Perhaps, but I can’t contain it.”

“Jude, ye ken thes isn’t aw abit ye!” Alex said hotly. “Mebbe Ah...” he stopped because Jude was clearly close to freaking out.

“Aw reit. Let’s go,” Alex then said. If Jude was freaking out, then Alex would freak out in the process. Perhaps Alex could just meet his dad in private. Jude didn’t really have to be involved, if he couldn’t handle it anyway. Apologetically, he waved at the man as he stepped away from the car.

“Lit me drife, Jude.”

“No,” Jude said grinding his teeth.

“Jesus! Ye dornt ken whit ye want. It’s nae a request, Jude. Ah dornt need us tae gie killed coz yoo’ll nae be concentratin' oan th' road.”

“ _Fine!_. I can just walk then.”

“Quit bein’ such a little fuck, Jude!”

Jude hit the steering wheel, got out of the car, and went behind it as Alex moved over to the driving seat.

Jude smacked the door and put on his seatbelt.

Their dad was still standing on the pavement watching.

Alex sent him one last look and turned on the engine, relieved to get out of there.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“That went well,” Jude said sarcastically.

“Ah can’t believe ye hud tae dae aw thes.”

“I expected my mum to be there.”

“ _I’d_ ne'er subject mah maw tae a stunt like 'at, Jude,” Alex said.

Jude closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Ye shoods apologise tae 'er.”

“She doesn’t even know.”

“That’s whit yer dad said. Ye cannae be sure he’s tellin' ye th' truth, like.”

“Then I shall call her,” Jude said looking at Alex.

“Nae! Jude,” Alex said exasperated. “Yoo’re th' one who wants tae gie somethin' aff yer chest. Yoo’re probably gonnae destroy 'er marriage, she dinnae ask fur thes information. Leave it tae yer dad tae sort out his ain crap, like.”

“Urgh...” Jude cried out in annoyance. “Bollocks to you Alex. He’s your dad, too.”

“Yoo’re welcome,” Alex said and smirked. “Ah ken. Ah jist like tae rile ye up, sweetheart. Ye hae tae hink abit other people’s feelings. Ah git yoo’re radge. Fur a while, Ah was, tay. But efter havin' dealt wi' 'at, Ah got ower mah dad bein' dismissife like 'at. 'en Ah got curioos abit ye. An' eventually... Ah _got_ ye... an' yer cock.”

Stunned, Jude looked at him for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. “Christ, Alex. You're really obsessed with my cock, eh?”

Alex smiled broadly. “Aye. Seems tae pop up in uir conversations withit warnin', like."

Jude smiled at the pun. "You've really brightened up my life, Alex," he said.

Alex cast a glance at Jude's beloved profile. "Sae thaur ur at leest two guid things th' man did fur us."

Jude didn't reply to that because he knew what Alex's point was.

"He made ye and he made me."

"Like a little god, right?" Jude couldn't help saying.

"Fuck ye, Jude,” Alex said.

None of them said anything for the rest of the trip. They didn't really want to argue over this. They were aware of the other's opinion on the matter and, since they did not intend to try to persuade the other to change their mind, they let it rest for now.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

"I admit I was trigger happy. I wanted to deal with it before anybody were ready for it," Jude said later that afternoon.

Alex folded his hands over his stomach. They'd just had an early dinner at home and slouched on the sofa. "Can we drap th’ subject, like?"

"Yeah. We can." Jude nodded slowly in thought. "We should count the money, though."

Alex smiled lazily. "Aye."

Getting up from the couch, they went into the bedroom where the money was hidden in the backpack under the bed.

"Aren't you feeling antsy having this much money in your possession?" Jude asked, squatting.

Alex began pulling the bags out. "Nae. Coz they dornt actually belang tae me, sae shoods Ah lose them..."

Jude pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ah was terrified back 'en, but only coz th' bloke's fowk waur chasin' heem. He stole th' bunsens, tay."

“I wonder whom they belonged to in the first place," Jude said.

"Mah bit is they waur earned oan drugs ur prostitution, sae... no one pure deserves thes,” Alex rationalised.

"Right," Jude said. "So the guy died..."

"Aye. We ne'er kent of whit..."

"But the coroner must have said something?"

Alex looked particularly uncomfortable now.

"What?" Jude asked interested.

"Actually, thaur was nae coroner."

"But... how... the police must have...?"

"Th' polis cam tae investigate his car. Askin' us questions abit heem. But he was gain frae th' flat by 'en."

"Alex..." Jude asked worriedly. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"We got rid ay th' bloke an' 'en we dumped heem. We hud tae pretend he’d ne'er lived in th' flat. They hud nae proof other than a bunch ay uncomfortable questions abit his fuckin' car.”

Shocked, Jude looked at him. "Are you telling me that... Did you guys... dump the body?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Jude repeated incredulous.

Alex met his eyes dead on. “We waur fuelled wi' rushed decisions. We shoods hae contacted th' polis, but we hud th' bunsens. We panicked in uir greed.” It would probably be a good idea not to tell Jude that the two thugs who were after poor dead Terry were later killed by David – when they showed up at the flat. Yeah, that would probably be best not to tell Jude.

“Shit, Alex.”

“Dae ye want tae coont?” Alex asked and burped.

Jude eyed him warily. “Yeah... sure.”

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Four million and nine hundred and twenty-eight thousand pounds. Shit...”

“Guid.”

“Fuck... What happened to the rest?”

“We spent it. Juliit an' Ah booght stuff an' hud fun. Why hae thes bunsens if ye can’t spend it, like? David didn’t agree wi' us. Obviously. An' apparently, he wanted it aw fur himself since he tried tae kill me.”

“Times of suspense, Alex,” Jude said.

“Aye, tay much at times.”

“What now?”

“Life goes on. It’s just more fun,” Alex laughed.

“You’re going to spend it?”

“ _We’re_ gonnae spend it, Jude.”

Jude smiled. “It does look very alluring.”

“Aw ay thes is oors,” Alex said. “We’re nae gonnae wait till we gie auld tae spend it.”

Jude laughed. “Then we should buy you some clothes tomorrow.”

“Let’s fuck oan th' bunsens, Jude,” Alex suggested cheekily.

“Daft little cunt,” Jude said affectionately, but he did motion Alex to move to the bed.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

A few days later, Alex had structured his story and was ready to e-mail it to his editor with a phone number to Jude’s office.

She got back to him immediately yelling at him for not being in touch so long.

Alex patiently let her get her frustrations out of the way before he answered her.

“Look, Laura, Ah wasnae pure in a state whaur Ah coods actually caall ye an' be rational abit whit Ah was daein'. Ah hud tae wait it out until it was th' reit time oan every aspect. Ah really was a homeless, ye ken?”

“You disappeared out of the system, Alex. We thought... Well I thought that frankly – you’d died.”

“Sorry,” Alex said. “Ah didn’t pure intend oan upsittin’ anyain by it.”

“You said you’d be gone for a few weeks. But they quickly turned to months where we couldn’t contact you at all.”

“Yeah. Ah lost mah laptop at some point.”

“And internet cafés were unheard of?”

“Laura, Ah hud nae dosh fur cafés, like. It wasn’t mah priority. Food an' shelter waur. Mebbe ye shoods reid th' article an' 'en ask questions?”

His boss sighed. “Fine. You’re right. I’ll get back to you, Alex.”

“Bye,” Alex said.

Turning his swivel chair, he caught Jude’s expression. “What did she say?”

“She’d gie back tae me when she’s reid th' article.”

“And?”

“Weel, she dinnae fire me, sae Ah guess I’m back oan th' pay role,” Alex smiled broadly.

“Good boy,” Jude said.

His dad had sent him a text message yesterday apologising for what happened. Jude was still not sure how to respond to that. Of course, Jude should say something since he was the one who’d opened Pandora’s box. Perhaps he’d had enough time to sulk and should instead be happy he’d gotten to know Alex. That Alex existed. However, giving his dad the credit for it was just hard.

Fiddling with the letters on his phone, he finally responded that everything was all right and that he’d cooled down and was ready to discuss the matter civilised. Also, he acknowledged that his parents were not just his parents but a married couple and, within that institution, Jude really didn’t have any right to interfere. What his dad thought he couldn’t share with his wife – that was his dad’s decision – not Jude’s. That Jude disagreed vehemently was irrelevant.

“Jude...?” Sandy asked to get his attention.

“Yeah,” Jude stretched and got on his feet. They had a construction site to attend. “Catch you later, Alex,” Jude said and went to grab his jacket and hardhat.

Alex grunted a response typing away on another story. This time a news story.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	11. Chapter 11

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Perhaps we should hand over the money to police?” Jude suggested later that night.

Alex sat counting notes just for the sake of it. “An' wait sae fuckin' lang fur th' trail tae gang cold fur naethin'?”

“Just saying.”

“Ah hear ye. Dornt be th' second David tae start wi' 'at.”

Jude looked at him and hummed with a smile. “He ended his days badly. I remember.”

“Jude... I’m nae sure Ah want tae gang back tae th' pepper.”

Jude leaned back on the bed and folded his hands behind his head. “That didn’t come out of nowhere I take it. What then?”

“Ah stick aroond fur a wee while but 'en Ah resign. Ah want tae travel an' see th' warld.”

“I can’t burn _my_ bridges like that and go with you. I can’t rely on this money. I need to stick with my job now that we’re actually started to flourish in the business.”

Alex nodded. “Reit. I’ll come back, ye ken. Jist make sure ye miss me.”

Jude looked darkly at him. “Every single bollocking day.”

“You’d better,” Alex whispered emotionally and dropped the wad he held in his hand.

"Just promise me that if you risk becoming a homeless come back to me or I'll fucking come and get you."

"Ah promise," Alex said and ran a thumb along his eyes.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Jude? Can... can ye come an' get me?”

Jude stood up and faced his workers but he didn’t see them. In his third eye, the memory of seeing Alex for the first time back in November came back accompanied with a strong chill down his back. Since Alex had left England a few months prior, Jude hadn’t really slept well. His dreams were filled of Alex being mugged, raped, beaten, starved, or dumped; all kinds of horrifying scenarios really that kept him from truly getting a good night’s sleep.

“Where are you?”

“New York... um... Edinburgh...”

“Edinburgh?” Jude asked relaxing a little, but not entirely. The tone in Alex’s voice kept him from that.

“No. Nae Edinburgh... I’m... I’m in New York.”

“Are you sure? What’s wrong? You sound odd. Are you onto something?”

Realising he was getting the others’ unwanted attention, Jude stepped outside. The bitter cold of late January turned his exhale into a frosty mist. Alex owned a sheepskin coat now and wouldn’t freeze to death. Jude hoped desperately that Alex still owned that coat.

Alex had not come home for Christmas. Jude had swallowed the bitter pill and spent a couple of holidays with his parents. The conversation had been strained to put it mildly, since his dad still hadn’t told his mum about Alex. In spite of Jude believing he’d put his disappointment behind him, he was still miffed about his dad. He’d wondered about Alex’s mum. Alex had never talked about her since he sprang the sibling bomb on him. 

Jude realised he didn’t know if she was alive and if so – had Alex contacted her at least?

Jude hadn’t even gotten a card from Liv... but then he’d forgotten to send her one, so the lack of interest was painfully mutual on both parts. He’d missed Alex terribly much and the bastard hadn’t contacted him once. It’d been two fucking months with long dark days and lying alone in bed.

“I’m not onto anything, Jude. I’m sick. Pneumonia...”

“My God...” Jude whispered. “HIV?”

“Wha’? Jesus, Jude!” Alex shouted with a hoarse voice. “Not fuckin’ HIV. Jist... I’ve caught th' flu ur somethin' an' I’m sae fuckin’ crabbit an' cold.”

“You lost the coat?” Jude said.

“Well... yeah... kin’ ay.”

“Were you mugged?”

“Kin’ ay... Ah...”

“You slept with someone else for a bed?”

“Jude... I’m wabbit. Can ye jist come an' get me?”

“Fuck... Of course, I’ll get you. I’ll just drop everything in the office and I’ll be on a plane in half an hour.”

“'at woods be stoatin. Soonds fantastic...”

“Bollocks, Alexander. I can’t just drop everything and be on a plane in half an hour... ”

“But...”

“Fuck... Never mind. Where exactly are you?” Jude asked, thinking Alex might not have eons of time on the phone he was using.

“I’m tryin’ to stay invisible in LAX, but they’re boond tae catch oan tae me suin.”

“Okaaay... LAX is Los Angeles, Alex...” Jude said and ran a hand across his forehead in frustration.

“It’s LAX. I’m sorry. I’m sae fuckin’ wabbit Ah cannae hink straecht.”

“Alex... listen. Is there a machine somewhere where you can buy a ticket? I can rattle off my card number if you can just punch in the numbers...”

“'en yoo’ll buy me a tickit?”

“I want you home _yesterday_ , Alex!” Jude said and coughed as emotions supported his words. “Are you looking?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m lookin’... oh, ower thaur mebbe.”

Jude waited in suspense while Alex figured out if the machine he’d located would accept his credit card. Jude pulled a small box where he kept his cards out of his pocket to be ready for when he needed the numbers.

“Okay. Okay. Jude, Ah can actually jist punch th' digits withit th' actual card. There’s... there’s a flecht... in three hoors... God, I’m sae wabbit, Jude,” Alex sighed incoheerently with an audible yawn. He seemed to space out for a few moments.

“Alex? _Alex?_ ” Jude said.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m waukin’”

“I know you’re knackered, but you can sleep on the plane. When will you arrive and whose phone is it?”

“I’ll arrife tomorrow nicht in Heathrow, terminal 3. 3am, apparently.” Alex hummed a little.

“Alex?” Jude asked.

“Sorry. What’s th’ card number?”

Jude gave him all the digits he needed and when he heard Alex triumphantly announce that he had a ticket in his hand, Jude fought the sob that suddenly appeared in his throat.

“Good. Now go get checked in dammit! And don’t fall asleep so you’ll miss your...”

Alex disconnected and left Jude with an annoying beep tone. “...gate call...” Jude sighed, suddenly feeling as drained as Alex probably did. Going back inside, he grabbed his jacket. 

His eyes sought Sandy’s and he said quietly, “I’m taking the rest of today and tomorrow off. Goodnight everyone.”

Jude didn’t remember how he got home, so when he stood with his house key in his hands on his way to lock up the door, he could barely hold it together anymore.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Alex clutched his phone and ticket and went straight to the check in desk.

“Any luggage sir?” a guy asked him and Alex shook his head. 

“No. Just me.”

Of course, he got the eye immediately. Alex knew he looked like he should be taken directly aside to be searched for trafficking drugs, but they let him through. He didn’t think he stunk too badly, or maybe he’d just gotten used to the smell. God, he’d have to freshen up in the bathroom once he got through to the tax-free area.

As soon as his identity was cleared, he hurried to the security part of the check in procedure, but since he wasn’t carrying anything, he was let in without much ado.

Spotting the restrooms, Alex went there and saw himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. Even worse than when he was homeless in London. He’d bought a first class ticket, so at least he’d be treated a meal on his way home to Jude. He was sweating now and looked like someone who needed a fix. Yeah, he’d probably been a hair’s breadth from a full body search. But smuggler’s rarely bought first class tickets did they? Alex laughed softly. Luckily, he had no clue. Quickly, he ignored everyone else in the room and began freshen up as fast as possible.

Afterwards, he went into the tax-free area and proceeded directly to his gate. No way was he going to miss this flight.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Alex threw himself in Jude's arms the second he reached him when he exited Terminal 3. Jude held him so hard he could barely breathe, but it felt so good he whimpered with pleasure.

"Uhhh," Jude responded and wrung his arms even tighter around Alex. "Too bloody long time."

"Sorry. I'm sae sorry," Alex said.

"You're here. Nothing else matters. Let's go home and get you into a warm bed," Jude said and chuckled from nervous relief of having his brother back.

Alex moaned softly already imagining how good that was going to feel. He was going to sleep for a whole year.

“You can barely stand up anymore,” Jude said and put an arm around Alex’s waist. “Any baggage claim?”

“No. Didn’t Ah mention ‘at...? Ne’er min’. Out, Jude. Out. Out,” Alex chanted impatiently. He couldn’t stand being there any longer.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Good morning, baby,” Jude whispered.

“Mornin’ Judie,” Alex whispered back. Then he frowned. “Is it? Mornin’?” he asked confused. It was completely dark in the bedroom.

“Well it’s morning in LA, but here it’s afternoon.”

“I’ve slept till efternuin, like?”

“Yeah. All day. You’re a very sick and very naughty boy,” Jude said and slipped under the covers – naked. Alex had absolutely no recollection of how he got home. How he got in bed. In spite of napping on the flight - a long, long, long miserable flight, where he froze or got too hot in the moments he remembered being awake – he fell asleep in the car home from Heathrow, and that’s where his memory stopped. Jude must have... used pure magic to get him out of the car, into the house, and into their big comfy bed. 

Jude’s body felt amazing against his. Alex smiled sleepily. He had to be naked, too, then. _Tooch me,_ he thought and, miraculously, Jude pushed his groin close to Alex’s arse and his wonderful hands slipped around Alex’s waist and up and down the front of his body until they ended on Alex’s cock.

“Jerk me aff, please,” Alex whispered, starved for Jude’s touch.

“Yeah,” Jude mumbled with the same desperation and rubbed his thighs against the back of Alex’s. “Jesus, I missed you. Missed you every day.”

“Like ye promised,” Alex slurred. The warmth of the bed, his still bone tired feverish body made the contact to Jude’s skin surreal, dreamlike, and he giggled and stretched luxuriously.

“Shit, you’re hot as a hob. I could cook our steaks on your arse,” Jude joked. Removing his hand from Alex’s cock, he stuck a finger in his mouth. Then he let it slide around Alex’s tiny pucker.

“Jude...” Alex moaned quietly. “Onie other day I’d be sittin' oan yer cock afair ye coods e'en blink, but I’m nae gonnae be able tae...”

“Shhh...” Jude calmed him. “I’m taking care of you.” Slowly, he made Alex lie on his back. Propping the duvet around Alex’s upper body, Jude ran his hands down the dizzy Scot’s slightly furred thighs.

Alex sighed content and closed his eyes.

He was back at Heathrow. Jude was standing next to him holding his hand. A huge diorama of the whole airport was visible in one corner. Aircrafts, miniature people in a 1/72 scale scattered all over the place in various stages of doing their jobs caught Alex’s attention. He laughed and pointed at two mechanics in an obvious fight over a spilled can of oil. Cocking his head, Alex looked around and saw the small plastic people were dragging a train a hundred times their size from Edinburgh Waverley railway station. He and Jude lay down on the tracks and made angels waving their arms and legs up and down. It was snowing. Alex laughed. It wasn’t as cold as he remembered Edinburgh this time of year. Jude was taking his picture with his phone making him show his teeth every time.

“Show me that tiger,” Jude coerced him and childishly, Alex responded to his command, giving it to him every time. 

Then he woke up with a shudder. Jude was pushing into him; slick, smooth, and god so deliciously hard. The anticipation took Alex’s breath away as he cried out. Deep inside that happy jolt and tingling feeling all the way down to his toes exploded into every feverish nerve ending. Jude’s first thrust and the rush from being one with him again made Alex dizzy with want. Lifting his knees, Alex cradled Jude’s body between his legs, pushing him further into his body.

“That’s whit Ah want, Jude,” Alex said weakly.

“Cock?” Jude responded.

“Aye. Cock. Yer cock.”

“You decided to come home for cock?”

Alex chuckled. “Nae. Ah ran out ay bunsens.”

“You little bitch,” Jude tutted. “Did you sell your clothes? All of it?” He thrust harder making Alex scream.

He’d only let Alex take £20,000 in cash along on his trip. Afraid he’d spend it all in a rush of freedom. Anything else he needed, he had a credit card Jude controlled. When he lost that card, Jude stopped the money flow. Unfortunately, also knowing about his whereabouts. 

“Ah forgot which locker Ah pit it in. Coods hae bin onie airport ur station. An' Ah lost th' key.”

“You’d lose your head if it wasn’t stuck on your shoulder, Alex,” Jude admonished and gyrated his hips, making Alex moan helplessly.

“Sae guid, Jude. Cannae keep mah legs up!” Alex’s thighs slipped down from Jude’s hips. Jude pulled the duvet away and turned his shivering lover onto his stomach. “Up. Lift your hips, Alex.”

Fitting himself around Alex, Jude entered him again and hugged him tighter. “Mmmmm...” Jude embraced Alex and they rocked slowly for a while.

“More, Jude.”

Jude grinned and let go. Getting on his knees, he sped up and fucked Alex into a sobbing mess.

“Jude! _Jesus..!!!_ ” Alex shouted locking every sensitive muscle, coming violently just from the pounding his prostate suffered.

Jude grunted, getting the harsh reaction as his cock was grabbed in an unforgiving tight vice inside Alex’s body.

“Oh, God. Oh, fuck, Alex,” he uttered in shock, barely able to register if he hurt or if it was so good, he was close to passing out. His orgasm never seemed to leave him and he gasped and shook all over. Cold thrills washed over his skin and a few senses flew out the right ear including his hearing and sight. The world consisted of grey dots and Alex’s delicious tremors. 

“Shite...” Alex panted and moved forward a little. Jude dislodged automatically and Alex felt his seed trickle out. “We fucked bareback?” he asked.

Jude rested his forehead on the small of Alex’s back. “Yeah. You won’t catch anything from me.”

“Ah huvnae shagged anyain since ye either,” Alex said.

“Yeah?” Jude asked, and couldn’t help the possessive kiss he planted on one of Alex’s arse cheeks. Biting the flesh teasingly, he received the obligatory yelp from his lover and Alex fell on his side with a grin.

“Ye liked tha’, huh?”

“Very much.”

They looked at each other for a while.

“Hoo abit 'at soop ye always loove tae feed me?” Alex asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Are you done running now?”

“Yeah. I’m dain. 9-5 fur me frae noo oan,” Alex joked.

“Smart arse,” Jude laughed, smiled, and kissed him. Then he grabbed Alex’s head and ruffled his hair roughly.

Alex let him do it, secretly enjoying the tiny stings when a hair was ripped out of its root. 

“Or I’ll show you the cage I’ve got for you in the basement,” Jude finally said with a serious fondness to his voice, as he abruptly let go of Alex. Then he pulled Alex back for a hug.

“Micht be interested,” Alex responded. Jude inhaled sharply and pushed him out of the hug and walk away. Then he turned and pointed towards Alex.

“Watch it.”

Alex just returned the look and the brothers had a silent conversation lasting several seconds before Jude continued towards the kitchen. Snickering, Alex swung his legs out of the bed. A bit unsure of his movements but determined nevertheless, he put on a terry cloth robe and joined Jude in the kitchen.

Draping his arms around Jude’s torso, Alex wondered how his life behaved like a strangely chaptered book. But for the first time in a long time, Alex knew the contents of the remaining pages. Jude put his hand over one of Alex’s and the Scot realised he never wanted to face a new day without him anymore.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the overall show.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
